


Training Erik Lehnsherr

by messedup4good



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Cat Charles, Cat!Cherik, Cat/Human Hybrids, Charles You Slut, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Mild D/S dynamic, Pets, Sexual Content, charles is a clueless idiot, erik is a clueless idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup4good/pseuds/messedup4good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Charles has had enough of Erik's neglectful behaviour towards him, he formulates a plan to train Erik into becoming a better pet owner. Things go according to plan until Erik's girlfriend shows up for a visit. It gets worse before it gets better as both Charles and Erik learn how to treat the other right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> I've never written a fan fic before, so I hope I don't disappoint you too much. I was craving a Cat!Cherik fic but there weren't many so I decided to write one :D 
> 
> I never would have had the courage to post this had it not been for the amazing Butterynutjob. Thank you so much, darling :D
> 
> Also, this has not been beta-read. So, if you're still willing to take a chance on this, go ahead and tell me what you think :)

Charles pours himself into the soft leather armchair with a sigh, the leather instantly warming underneath him. He eyes the shredded couch warily then averts his gaze to stare at Erik’s back as he cooks. He knows Erik is mad at him, he just doesn’t understand why. The way Charles sees it; he’s the one who has the right to be upset, enraged even. He knows he has a perfectly luxurious life but what he’s missing cannot be bought with money: Erik.

 

It drives him insane how Erik hardly spends any time at home. He is always busy at work, running errands, hanging out with friends or hanging out with _her_. That’s what hurts the most. Erik thinks Charles doesn’t know but he does. He can smell her on him no matter how hard he scrubbed himself afterwards. It tears Charles apart, the betrayal. He has no idea how they got to that point.

 

Their life was perfect and envied by friends but then Erik started ignoring Charles’ calls, texts, and e-mails. He returns home late claiming he is too tired to hang out.

 

Charles is at his wits’ end. So after even more neglected calls and texts he had had enough and clawed the couch until the fine leather was in shreds. Charles believes his rage is justified but Erik can’t think beyond the shreds of his beloved couch. Charles’ ears are still ringing from all the yelling. He wonders why Erik just can’t see how much Charles loves him. He just doesn’t see beyond himself and plays Charles in the background, never really listening.

 

He continues to stare at Erik’s back, his tail flicking from side to side in agitation, waiting for his presence to be acknowledged. When Erik finally turns and stares back Charles lifts his head, ears perking in anticipation, but Erik says nothing. He just shakes his head and looks away again. Charles is beyond confused. Why doesn’t Erik understand that he belongs to Charles? He is Charles’ _human_ and damn it he has responsibilities towards his cat.

 

As Charles continues to flick his tail, he starts to formulate a plan; a plan of how to train his human. He never thought he’d have to resort to this but extreme circumstances call for extreme measures. Erik Lehnsherr has to be … house-broken? Charles isn’t sure but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get Erik to pay him proper attention. He’ll make him forget _she_ ever existed. He’ll teach the cheater that Charles is the only one worthy of him. OK, Charles knows he is going a bit overboard with the cheating thing. He knows they’re not really in a relationship. Not yet anyway.

 

As his plan crystallizes in his head, his flicking tail relaxes and he smiles letting out a satisfied purr. And this is how the training of Erik Lehnsherr started.


	2. The Fastest Way To A Man's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins ....

Erik sighs heavily as he drives home. His day has been grueling and that’s putting it mildly. There is a headache brewing behind his tired eyes and he dreads going home. He fully expects a pouting cat wrapped around him complaining that he’s never home enough; home which will surely be a complete mess thanks to the aforementioned cat.

 

People told him cats were low maintenance, independent pets. Well, people _lied._ Charles was needy, messy, jealous and with no respect whatsoever for personal space. Nobody told him cats were _cuddly_. Damn it. Maybe he should just give Charles away but he doesn’t know anyone who would take in an adult cat. Besides, giving Charles away feels like a betrayal. Even thinking about giving him away feels like a betrayal. He stops that train of thought in its tracks and hopes Charles doesn’t whine too much when he tells him he’s only home for a shower and a change of clothing before he meets his friends at the bar.

 

As he opens the door to the apartment he is met with the smell of wood polish and floor disinfectant as well as the sounds and smells of.... cooking. Charles is cooking. Charles is cooking? Charles doesn’t cook. Does Charles even know _how_ to cook?

 

He walks into the apartment, which is spotless, leaves his heavy laptop case in the living room and moves to the kitchen. The sight that meets him is brand new and pleasantly surprising. Charles is standing at the stove, stirring some kind of sauce, lemon butter sauce it seems judging by the smell, wearing a blue apron Erik hasn’t seen before. Charles turns and smiles, “Hey, Erik. You’re just in time. Dinner is ready and the table is set. So if you’d like you can go freshen up and I’ll be right with you.” Erik just stands there with his mouth slightly open. He looks at Charles and sees ‘Kiss the Cook’ written on the apron with lips as red as Charles’ puckering up at him.

 

“Erik” Charles tilts his head to the side with an inquisitive look in his brilliantly blue eyes. Erik snaps out of it or at least tries, “Uh. Yeah. Hey. You’re cooking” Erik says then mentally beats himself for the ingenuity of his observation. Charles gives him a sarcastic smile that curls the side of his mouth, “Obviously.”

 

“I’ll go take a shower real quick” Erik says hurriedly and retreats to the bedroom. He has no idea what the hell is going on but he’s not about to complain. The apartment is clean and fresh and there’s mouth-watering food that he hasn’t personally cooked waiting for him. He takes the quickest shower he has ever taken in his life, gets dressed and walks out to the dining room. Charles’ aristocratic upbringing shows in how the table is set and how the food is served. Charles is already seated and gestures for Erik to join him.

 

“I didn’t know you could cook” Erik says as he samples the soup. It’s rich and creamy and soothes his coffee-saturated stomach. He spoons some more but he pauses midway at Charles’ reply. Charles’ tone is firm and his eyes lack their usual warmth, “You never asked” Erik meets his gaze with a challenge, “And you never offered. You just let me cook everyday and never offered to help. I _had_ to assume you were no good in the kitchen” Charles sighs heavily, “I don’t want to fight, Erik. I just want to have a quiet dinner with you or is that too much to ask?” Erik backs down and shakes his head, “No, it’s not,” he takes another spoonful of soup and adds quietly, “This is great, Charles. Thank you” Charles smiles and nods as he continues to eat.

 

They fall into easy conversation after that and Erik insists on helping Charles clean up. They stand side by side at the sink talking and occasionally laughing at one thing or another. They are interrupted though by Erik’s phone. He looks towards the living room where he left his bag, “That’s probably Azazel wondering where I’m at” Charles raises an eyebrow in questioning “I agreed to meet them at the bar after work” Erik explains to an unimpressed Charles, “You’re going out then?” Erik opens his mouth to respond but is quickly interrupted by Charles, “That’s alright. You go ahead. I’ll finish the dishes” Erik stares at him uncomprehendingly. They’re not going to fight? Charles isn’t going to whine and moan? The image of the shredded couch pops up in his head. Is this a trick? Is he going to come back to a burnt apartment? God, he hopes not. He has just replaced the shredded couch.

 

“Erik, you’re staring” he blinks and snaps out of it. “Sorry” Charles smiles, “That’s quite alright. You should get going” Erik nods and says as he backs out of the kitchen, “Yeah, thanks again for dinner, Charles. It was great” Charles smiles again, “You’re welcome.”

 

Erik takes a cab to the bar. He spends most of the cab ride thinking about his dinner with Charles. He is confused by the 180 degree shift in his cat’s behavior. He still can’t wrap his head around the idea that Charles has cleaned and _cooked_ and even let him go out graciously without making a dramatic scene worthy of a soap opera over it.

 

“Are you alright?” Azazel asks with a concerned look “I’m fine” is Erik’s short reply, his mind wandering back to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you're still here? That's awesome :)


	3. Depravation and Emotional Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments. I truly to appreciate it. You guys made my day and I hope you continue to like this as it progresses :)
> 
> I have to admit I started writing this with humor in mind but I turned my back for 10 minutes and returned to find it has grown feels :D

Charles prides himself on his stealth. He _is_ part cat after all. He giggles drunkenly and shushes himself as he opens the door to the apartment. It treacherously squeaks as he opens it further, “So much for stealth,” he mutters under his breath. He almost closes the door on his tail and hisses.

 

He has gone out to a bar and switched off his phone to gauge Erik’s reaction. He intentionally stayed out later than usual. He’s not sure what that will accomplish exactly but he has to try _something_. Erik never objects to Charles going out, if anything he encourages it, whether it's because he thinks it'll be good for Charles or he just wants to get rid of him Charles isn't sure. He has gone wander lusting before and stayed out for two nights with nothing from Erik but a terse text telling him that he better not be dead. Ever since then he never stays out more than one night, if that. He doesn't need another message that basically tells him not to get himself killed because Erik doesn't want to pick up the mess.

 

He still hasn’t checked his phone for fear of finding nothing from Erik. Things have gotten a bit better and they fight less but Erik still goes out after dinner most nights and returns at bedtime. Charles is thankful even if all he gets is a few meagre hours of Erik's time each day. It's far from perfect but it's an improvement.

 

On weekends, though, Erik only returns home on Sunday nights, goes to bed and heads to work the next day. Charles doesn’t need to be a genius to guess with whom Erik spends those weekends. He's heard him talking to her on the phone and smelt her on him enough times that he's under no illusion that she's a casual fling. She means something to Erik if he's still with her after almost two months.

 

Charles' thoughts darken and his mood plummets killing the pleasant high he was riding. His stomach even turns as he remembers the heavy sex he has had with a hot-as-hell cat named Logan. He's a regular at _Feline_ , Charles' favorite bar. They don't talk much but who needs words from the grumpy cat when he can put that glib tongue of his to better use, and man does he know how to use it. Charles doesn’t feel guilty about the sex per se, he’s an adult cat and he has needs, but he still feels bad as if he has betrayed Erik’s trust somehow. Pathetic.

 

He sighs and walks into the apartment but stops half-way to the living room. Erik is sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, a thunderous look in his eyes, and says without looking at Charles, “Where have you been? And why is your phone switched off?” Erik’s tone is deceptively quiet and Charles is too smart to fall for it. He picks his words carefully and keeps his answer short. He knows an angry Erik when he sees one and talking too much or fumbling for words only sets him off even more, “I was at the bar and my phone’s battery died,” Charles says quietly. Erik still doesn't look at him, “And it didn’t occur to you to borrow a phone or use a goddamned pay phone to call me?.” Charles sees this for the opportunity that it is. This is why he went out to begin with; to test Erik’s reaction and see if he has a chance, if there’s hope for his plan to work. Well, Erik is angry. He never gets angry when Charles stays out late. Maybe the improvement in their relationship, however small, changed something in their dynamic. Anger is an emotion and Charles is willing to take it even if that's all he gets out of Erik for now. It’s much better than indifference, right?

 

Measuring his words to have the most effect, Charles says, looking fixedly at Erik, “No, Erik, it never occurred to me to try either. In all honesty, I didn’t even think you’d care.” That's when Erik finally looks at him. He gives him a once over taking in his disheveled appearance. Charles doesn’t falter and keeps his gaze firmly trained on Erik’s face. He loses himself for a bit studying his features. He loves Erik’s short hair, his sharp bone structure, his straight nose, his thin lips and his wide mouth but what he loves most is Erik’s eyes, the stormy blue-green depth of them. He reminds Charles of a dragon, all lean muscle and strength and a feral beauty that makes his heart beat out of rhythm.

 

He’s brought back to the moment when Erik’s anger finally erupts, “What the fuck are you even talking about Charles? Are you drunk? Of course I care. Why the fuck wouldn’t I? You’re my...my” Erik stumbles for words and Charles finishes his sentence for him with barely contained anger and not a small amount of hurt, “Your property? Your cat? Your friend? Your companion?" Charles wants to scream, his frustration bubbling under his skin, "I might as well be a piece of unfeeling furniture for all the care you show me. Actually, no, I think you care more about the stupid couch than me. You didn't even bother to listen as to why I ruined it in the first place,” with eyes bright with unshed tears and a shaking voice Charles asks,” What am I to you exactly, Erik?.”

 

Erik’s anger suddenly dissipates and is replaced by weariness at Charles’ outburst and obvious hurt. His heart constricts as he suddenly becomes aware of how he takes Charles’ feelings for granted. He hates to admit that he treats Charles the way he would treat a small house cat that needs nothing but food and a good scratch behind the ears from time to time. Erik shakes his head and thinks that even a house cat would require more attention than that he has been giving Charles lately. God knows Charles doesn’t make his life easy. He's possessive, bordering on obsessive, lazy, overly tactile and ... spoilt. He's so fucking spoilt it sets Erik's teeth on edge, but still the way he has been behaving towards him is inexcusable. He sighs and realizes the significance of his words so he chooses them carefully, “You’re mine and you’re important and your well-being is important. I may have not been at my best lately but that doesn’t mean I don’t have your best interest at heart”

 

Charles’ features soften marginally. He rubs his eyes and shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks properly into the living room “Am I? Oddly enough I don’t feel important and I sure as hell don’t feel like you have my best interest at heart,” he moves backwards towards the hallway, “Think about it Erik and unless you’d like to yell at me a bit more, I’m going to bed.” Erik sighs. He gets up to follow Charles, abandoning his beer at the coffee table, when he notices that Charles isn’t moving towards Erik’s bedroom. He catches up with him at the spare bedroom’s door and grabs his arm before he opens it, “Where are you going?” Charles pulls his arm back and answers quietly “Like I said, I’m going to bed. This _is_ my room after all, isn’t it? I always slept in your bed despite knowing perfectly well I wasn’t welcome there. Well, not anymore Erik. You can have your bed to yourself. I’m an adult cat, I can sleep on my own” with that he turns, opens the door, slips inside closing it leaving Erik in the hallway speechless.

 

Charles lies in bed without bothering to change. He goes over his conversation with Erik and thinks that despite it being painful, he believes it had the desired effect. Erik now knows Charles is unhappy and is unwilling to share his space at night. He knows he played on Erik’s obvious guilt but he doesn’t regret it, not one bit.

 

Erik strips and gets into bed but he doesn’t sleep, not right away, he’s cold and the bed feels too big. It _is_ too big without Charles’ warm presence in it. He tosses and turns for a long time until sleep finally claims him. His last thought is of Charles’ face and his unshed tears.


	4. Oh, F**k!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to give you a feel of how things are going between Erik and Charles. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for the Kudos and comments. They brighten my day :) *hugs*

Charles is satisfied with the progress in his and Erik's relationship. It seems his plan is working because things are starting to look up. Erik smiles more, picks up when Charles calls him at work, especially after Charles stopped calling him unnecessarily twenty times a day, they talk a lot when Erik is home and even played a few games of chess. Erik, finally, stays home most week days but unfortunately still spends the weekends with _her_.

 

Charles has never met her and doesn’t even want to. Ok, that’s a lie; he _totally_ wants to. His curiosity is killing him. He wants to see the woman Erik spends the weekends with, sleeps with, oh God, has sex with. He hisses viciously at the thought, flattening his ears against his head. However, he recovers fast pushing the thought to the back of his mind. Erik is almost home and Charles wants dinner to be perfect.

 

Charles sticks to his new habits of cleaning after himself and cooking. He doesn’t really mind doing either and finds them quite therapeutic. Besides, Erik’s appreciation and approval makes it all worthwhile.

 

Charles looks at himself in the mirror and groans. He was taking a shower earlier thinking about Erik and in a very rare moment self-reflection he realizes that he is such a spoilt brat. He came to Erik young and needy and Erik delivered to all his needs but after a year it must have stopped being cute and started to become a burden. Erik gave him everything but Charles offered nothing in return but even more demands. He can no longer blame Erik solely for their deteriorating relationship.

 

This doesn’t mean that Erik is off the hook. He still has to work on his emotional and physical responsibilities towards Charles. He needs affection and physical reassurances, not because he’s demanding or insecure, but because he is part cat. These things are important to his mental well-being and Erik needs to understand that.

 

Charles straightens himself and decides that he will do everything in his power to be the partner a man like Erik deserves. He will show Erik that he can change, that he can be Erik’s equal. Surely that will help Erik realize his own shortcomings and change them, right?

 

When Erik returns home Charles rushes to the door and hugs him. Erik hugs him back and chuckles “Missed me?” Charles’ reply is immediate, “Yes. Always,” Erik grins and runs his hand through Charles’ hair, scratching lightly behind his ears eliciting a purr, “I missed you too,” Erik says as he walks into the living room with a hand on Charles’ elbow.

 

Since Charles stopped clinging to Erik at every opportunity, and after he stopped sleeping in Erik’s bed and hogging it, Erik has come to accept physical contact with his cat but to a limit. It is no longer a nuisance but something he can live with. If he’s being honest though, he still misses Charles sleeping in his bed. He’s aware of the change in Charles ever since the couch incident and he appreciates it and is even grateful for it. It took him a while to finally decide that it isn’t some trick that’ll blow up in his face but an actual, honest-to-God change. Charles is no longer the bratty, needy cat that infuriated Erik. It seems his cat has grown up and become an adult. It encourages him to change too, to want to be a better partner for Charles.

 

He leads Charles to the couch and motions for him to sit down. Charles sits without crowding him. Erik looks at him seriously, “Charles we need to talk.” Charles’ heart drops but nods anyway “Alright, about what?” Erik smiles “About Emma.” Charles shakes his head “Who’s Emma?” Erik takes a deep breath “My girlfriend.”

 

Charles is speechless. He feels a bucket of ice-cold water that has just been used to mop the kitchen floor after cooking for fifty people, drop on his head. Nothing good can possibly come out of a conversation about _her_. _Emma_. He mentally spits the name. However, Erik takes Charles’ lack of response as a sign to continue, “You know I’ve been seeing her for a couple of months. I never invited her over because; well, because I wasn’t sure you’d behave but lately things have changed and I feel I can trust you. It would mean a lot to me if you two met and got along.”

 

Erik looks at him expectantly but all Charles says is “Mhm” so he continues, “I think we should have dinner together, all three of us.”

 

That snaps Charles out of his daze “What? No!” the look Erik gives him makes him add, “I mean you don’t have to do that. It’s alright, really, no need. I’m sure she’s lovely.” _You will rot in hell Charles, you filthy liar_ , Charles thinks. Erik doesn’t miss the panic and tension in Charles’ voice and eyes and tail and ... well, Charles’ entire body is shaking like he’s about to flee the room. Erik places a hand on his arm and rubs it soothingly “Hey. It’s alright. You don’t have to meet her if you don’t want to, but Charles why wouldn’t you?” Charles whines and looks pleadingly at Erik trying to convey his distress.

 

“Are you worried she won’t like you?”

 

Charles is desperate, so he lies, “Yes, that's exactly it.” He has reached the point where he would say anything to get out of meeting Emma. He knows he won’t be able to hold back his territorial behavior. He’s pretty sure Erik won’t appreciate Charles peeing around him to mark his territory and he sure as hell won’t appreciate him hissing at her and clawing at her face.

 

Charles can’t believe that less than an hour ago he was actually dying to meet his nemesis. What was he thinking? He can’t meet her; he can’t watch her touch Erik or him her. Oh God, what if they kiss?

 

Feeling his skin crawl, Charles stands abruptly, startling Erik, “Please don’t make me do this.” Erik gets up and hugs Charles close, rubbing his back “Oh God. Charles, I’m really, really sorry but she’s already on her way.” Charles pushes him away “What?” Erik tries to reach out to him but he moves out of reach “Charles, I honestly thought it would be best if we just got that out of the way as soon as possible. I didn’t think you would be this upset. I’m sorry.”

 

"You just said I didn't have to meet her if I didn't want to and now you tell me she's already on her way. Which one is it, Erik? Do I have a choice in the matter or don't I?" Before Erik could say anything the door bell rings. They both stare at the door.

 

“Charles I...”

 

“Open the door to your girlfriend, Erik. I’ll be in my room. I just need a moment.”

 

Charles sounds so withdrawn Erik wants to kick his own ass. Cats don’t respond well to strangers. What on earth possessed him to assume that Charles would be any different? Changed or not, he shouldn't have sprung this on him like that.

 

The door bell rings again. Erik runs and, with a heavy heart, opens it.


	5. Back To Square One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles meets Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this today for two reasons:
> 
> 1- I don't want to leave you hanging.  
> 2- I'm celebrating the completion of chapter 7, which took me 4 days to finish :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive any mistakes I might have made.
> 
> Like always, thank you for the kudos and comments :)

"Dry your eyes, Charles. It doesn't justify what you've done"

 

____________________

 

**The day before**

 

It takes Charles thirty minutes to pull himself together and leave his room. He wants to be good for Erik's sake. He resents Emma for laying claim on Erik but he can't embarrass him with the instinctual possessiveness crawling under his skin. He still hasn't figured out how he will get rid of her, so for now he has to play nice.

 

As soon as he steps into the living room Emma gets up and smiles at him, Erik mirroring her. Charles doesn't look at him and feels, rather than sees, his worry.

 

She's stunning, damn it, Charles thinks. Emma is dressed in white, her dress hugging all the right curves and, damn her, she's really curvy. The white dress makes her skin look like porcelain and Charles hates to admit he wants a closer look. He can see why Erik likes her, at least aesthetically.

 

He smiles back at her tentatively, "Hello, Emma. It's lovely to finally meet you" Emma's smile widens and offers her hand for a handshake "Hello, Charles, likewise. Erik told me so much about you" Charles sits in the armchair closest to her, "Don't believe anything he says. He hates me" he jokes and before Erik says anything Emma laughs gently "You and I know that's not true. How could he hate you? How could anyone hate you? You're exquisite, Charles"

 

Charles groans internally. This can't be happening. She has to be pretending, please let her be pretending. He won't survive this night knowing she's utterly beautiful _and_ nice, "Oh, thank you, Emma. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I think you're absolutely stunning" he says honestly. Obviously, it's the right thing to say because Emma looks pleased and tilts her head to the side "Thank you, darling." Charles' gaze moves to Erik to find him smiling fondly at him. It makes his heart jump in his chest and blush at the approval.

 

After a few minutes of idle chatter Charles excuses himself and heads to the kitchen to set the table for dinner. He refuses the offered help, needing a few minutes alone. Still, from time to time, and as he moves between the kitchen and the dining room, he steals looks into the living room. Erik has moved closer to Emma draping his arm around her shoulders. They are leaning in towards each other, heads close, talking quietly. Charles' heart constricts and finds himself unable to breathe so he just stops looking.

 

When he's done, Charles goes to the living room to tell them that dinner is served. Emma eyes the food and the table's layout then smiles, "Charles, this is fantastic. Are you sure you want to keep living with this grouch?" Charles is pleased in spite of himself at the compliment, "Are you offering to adopt me, Emma? Because if you are, just say the word and we're out of here," he says as he beats Erik to help her to her seat. "Traitor" Erik says, shaking his head "What did I ever do to you?" Charles grins and moves to take his seat "Excuse me, Erik, but have you _met_ Emma?" He wiggles his eyebrows making her giggle, "Between you and me, honey, I'm much better company" she says winking at Charles who blushes.

 

Charles' thoughts are all over the place. He loves Erik but he also likes Emma. He is not too blinded by resentment and jealousy to deny that she is in fact funny, gracious, nice and beautiful and... smells of Erik, he notices as she leans towards him when she speaks. Erik's scent must have rubbed off on her earlier and it makes his eyes sting with unshed tears of frustration. He wants to hate her but he can't seem to bring himself to do it when she gets out of her way to include him in conversation, or when she shares a joke with him, or squeezes his hand briefly after sampling the Crème Brûlee and telling him how mouth-watering it is. She's genuinely nice to him and it makes his head hurt. It makes his heart hurt.

 

"Damn" he's brought back to the moment by Emma's exclamation. "I forgot my phone in the car and I need it" she gets up from the table, Erik and Charles follow her into the living room "You can use one of ours if you'd like" Erik says watching her grab her purse "No, it's fine, baby. I'll just go get it," she moves to leave but Erik stops her "What? No. You stay here, I'll get it" she hands him the keys and smiles "Thank you my knight in shining armour. Don't hate me but I parked down the street. I couldn't find a closer spot." Erik shakes his head "And you wanted to go get it yourself?" He kisses her lips loudly "I'll be right back" he says then leaves.

 

Emma then turns to Charles taking his hand and leading him to the couch "Come sit with me Charles" he takes a seat looking at her questioningly as she blushes and bites her lower lip "Charles, would you mind it too much if I touched your ears. I'm curious about how they feel. They look so silky. I'm sorry but I've never met anyone quite like you before." Charles' face turns crimson and he stammers "Oh.Uh. No, n...no. It's alright I guess. It's.. go.. go ahead" Emma bites her lips again, she moves closer till their thighs touch and Charles can feel her body heat through his slacks.

 

She tentatively reaches out cupping his cheek in her left hand while her right one lightly touches his ear which flicks at the contact making her giggle and making him smile. His smile seems to give her touch confidence so she scratches the small bald spot in front of his ears with manicured fingernails. The contact sends a shudder down his spine. He closes his eyes, lips parting slightly, and purrs. Emma gasps at the sound and the vibration under her hand. She strokes his hair to the back of his neck and, spurred on by the increasing frequency of his purrs, she moves her hand down to the point where his tail meets his back and scratches. Although muted by the fabric of his slacks, Charles' whole body still shudders with the contact. He opens his eyes to see a look of wonder and amazement on Emma's face and before he knows what's happening she crushes his lips with hers.

 

____________________

 

In his hurry to return to the apartment, Erik foregoes the elevator and climbs the stairs instead. He opens the door and walks in only to freeze at the entrance to the living room, jaw dropping and eyes popping wide. He can't believe the scene unravelling before him.

 

Emma is straddling Charles, dress bunched around her waist, one hand between his legs, the other in his hair and her lips sucking a bruise to his neck. He hears Charles speaking as if from a distance. His ears are ringing. "Emma, stop. Please.... Ahh" he moans as she presses her hand down on his erection while nibbling at his jaw "Ahhhh... yes.... no, I mean no. We can't do this. I can't. I can't do this. Emma!!"

 

"What the fuck do you fucking think you're fucking doing?" Erik literally screams, finally snapping out of his shock. Both Charles and Emma freeze in surprise. No one says anything, they even stop breathing. The silence is deafening then, as if in slow motion, Emma gets to her feet, straightening her dress. Charles pushes his hair back and buttons up his shirt, face flushed and lips obscenely red from use. Emma turns to Erik while Charles struggles to get to his feet on shaky legs, "Erik. I can explain" Emma says surprisingly composed.

 

"Please do fucking enlighten me" Erik snarls then looks at Charles who cowers at Erik's glare "But first things first. You!” he says pointing at Charles, “Get out!" Charles' eyes water in shock "Erik?"

 

"I said, get out, Charles. Get the fuck out. I can't stand the sight of you" Erik is breathless with anger, his face flaming red. Charles lets out an involuntary whimper, "I'm sorry. I'm so, very sorry, Erik" he whispers and runs to the door, utterly humiliated.

 

____________________

 

"Dry your eyes, Charles. It doesn't justify what you've done" Erik's anger is palpable but he seems to be in control.

 

"You have no idea what I've done. You won't even listen..."

 

Erik interrupts him with a sneer, "Oh, I know everything. Emma told me everything, Charles," he gives him a once over and continues, "Is that all it takes, Charles, for you to betray my trust? A scratch to the ear and tail and you go nuts?"

 

Charles' desperation chokes him "What? No..."

 

"Are you denying it?"

 

"No, Erik, but Emma..."

 

"I don't give a fuck about Emma" Erik yells, interrupting Charles yet again. His voice shakes minutely as he continues, "This is about you, Charles, my friend, my companion. You betrayed my trust."

 

Charles is openly crying at this point, curling in on himself in the armchair with his tail wrapped tight around his ankles, incapable of meeting Erik's eyes. Erik runs his hands over his face and gets up. He walks to the window and stares outside as he listens to Charles' quiet sobs.

 

Erik's voice is barely above a whisper when he finally speaks, "She wants you," he takes a deep breath, "She wants us both" at Charles' lack of response Erik turns his head and looks at him. "I know. She told me" Charles whispers. Erik's laugh is humourless, "Of course she did" he turns to the window again and sighs "It's not like I was in love with her, Charles, but I could see this relationship going somewhere and it  hurt, seeing the two of you like that, it really hurt" Charles sniffles "I'm so sorr...."

 

"Stop apologizing. You've apologized enough to last you a lifetime" Erik turns fully to face him "I'm sorry, Charles" at that Charles raises his head and meets Erik's eyes "I'm sorry I kicked you out and I'm glad you came back unharmed" a tear slides down Charles' cheek and his chin trembles, "I have nowhere else to go" Erik sighs, closing his eyes briefly, "This is your home as much as it is mine. You don't need anywhere else to go to"

 

Erik presses his fingers to his eyes, "Look, Charles, I think it's best if we ... steer clear of each other for a few days. Keep our distance. Mind our own business. I need to think and just... just try to get over this"

 

Charles' heart drops and he panics "No. No, Erik. I just got you back. I just got you..."

 

"Charles. Please. I'm not saying forever but I need some space. Can you give me that? Please?"

 

After a few moments Charles finally nods, "Yes, of course." Charles slowly gets up and says with a sob "I will miss you though."

 

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here every day but...." Charles raises a hand and Erik stops "I understand, Erik. I really do. I will miss you nonetheless" with that he leaves to his bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

 

Erik curses, turns and kicks the wall.


	6. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I will be on vacation starting tomorrow till next Monday and I won't be able to update, so here is another chapter to keep you going till then :)
> 
> I really hope you're still enjoying this and I apologize in advance for the mistakes you will surely find as you read on.
> 
> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments.
> 
> See you on Monday.  
> Bye.

 

Charles' eyes are red and puffy. He stops crying only to start all over again. He knows that Erik should've come back that night to see Emma's ass on the floor. Instead he came back to find said ass in Charles' lap. Would Erik have believed him if he told him Emma had come on to him? Would've Emma lied? Or would she have told the truth? She would've probably told the truth. She had no problem telling Erik everything. Charles laughs humourlessly as he remembers her words, "Charles, you know what would be perfect? The three of us together, you, me and Erik. Can you even imagine what it would be like?"

 

You see, that's the problem. Charles could imagine perfectly well what it would be like to kiss Erik, to touch him intimately, to hear him moan, to feel Erik's body press his own down on the bed. He had imagined it a million times, so he _knows_ and that was his downfall, not Emma's beauty or her seduction techniques or her skilful tongue and hands.

 

He buries his face into the pillow to drown the sound of his sobbing. Erik never gave him a chance to explain but even if he did, what could've Charles possibly told him? That he was fantasizing about him as his girlfriend fondled him?

 

He feels stuck. He doesn't know what do but he knows what to expect though and it makes him cry harder.

 

The first week passes with hardly a word spoken between the two. Erik is no longer angry but he hardly stays home and Charles always ends up eating dinner alone. It's as if they're back to where they started with Charles always alone and ignored. Charles always wraps Erik's dinner and leaves it in the fridge with a note and wakes up the next day to find the containers empty in the sink. Charles loses his appetite but at least Erik is eating and so he continues to cook but for one instead of two.

 

In the second week it gets even worse. Erik stops eating at home and Charles eventually stops cooking. He has been rejected and his efforts are no longer welcome.

 

The third week sees them never meeting when Erik is home. Charles stops trying to be in the same space as Erik. How can he keep trying when Erik leaves the room shortly after Charles enters it? He eventually keeps to his room, lying in bed all day, only venturing out to use the bathroom and shower. He has become lethargic and non-responsive.

 

It seems Erik has noticed that Charles has confined himself to his room. He must feel somewhat guilty because he keeps checking in on him. Sometimes he just stands at the door for a long time saying nothing and sometimes he calls Charles' name then leaves when Charles doesn't acknowledge his presence.

 

\--------------------

 

Erik sighs and gives up on getting any work done. He closes his laptop and pinches the bridge of his nose. He can't stop thinking. He recalls how composed Emma was as she expressed her desire to add Charles to their sex life. He was furious and flat out said no. Emma, however, wouldn't back down until he gave her a reason. Erik shakes his head as he remembers her persistence. What he can't remember though is how he even managed to have a conversation with her with all the anger he was feeling and the regret at kicking Charles out. It was probably that regret coupled with worry that made him malleable.

 

He wanted to tell her how we would never share Charles and that he's certain Charles would never share him but he knew she'd hang on to the sentence like a dog with a bone.

 

_"I would never ask my pet to have a threesome with my girlfriend and me, Emma. Given the nature of our relationship he might feel obligated to agree. I would never do that to Charles" Emma gave him a calculated look and asked, "So your only reservation is that he might feel obligated to say yes? But what if that weren't the case; you wouldn't mind having him in our bed?" Erik starts to speak but she speaks over him, "Before you say anything you should know that he reacted quite positively to my suggestion"_

_Erik stared at her in disbelief, "He told you that?" Emma smirked, "Not with words but let's just say that he became a more active participant upon hearing my offer" at that Erik went ballistic and kicked her out._

 

He had to shut her down there and then because he knows Emma maybe a lot of things but she isn't a liar. She believes lying is beneath her.

 

Erik groans and pushes his chair back violently enough it hits his office window. He starts pacing, his stride long and fast. He feels like a caged animal so he goes to the window and stares out instead.

 

It's not like he's blind. He knows that Charles is "exquisite" as Emma so eloquently described him. He is beautiful. Erik can admit that much but Charles is much more than his looks. He's smart, funny, a good cook, and a clever strategist judging by the chess games they've played. He's also caring and loving and loyal. They may have hit a few rough patches but Charles has changed. Erik has changed. He sees Charles differently now. Charles wouldn't betray him, not after all the effort he has been putting into winning Erik's affection.

 

That brings him back full circle to Emma's claim that Charles wants Erik.

 

He gives up on making any sense of it all and leaves his office. He returns home only to regret the decision. Charles is home but doesn't meet him at the door, obviously trying to respect his request for space.

 

Charles' eyes are the most expressive Erik has ever seen in his life. His face may be blank but his eyes speak volumes. With Emma's words still ringing in his head, he expects to see love or desire but all he finds is sadness and longing. Erik just can't deal with it yet so he goes out and returns late. He opens the fridge for a bottle of water and finds a container of food with a note stuck to it 'You should eat something'. Erik takes it out and although he's not hungry, he eats all of it and that's how he spends the first week away from Charles.

 

On the second week and while Erik is taking inventory of the fridge before heading out for groceries, he notices that only half of their supply of meat and poultry is missing. The freezer should be empty by now. He stares at it unblinking then he realizes what's been happening; Charles has stopped eating but kept cooking for Erik. He slams the freezer closed and backs away till the counter digs into his back. He feels his eyes sting but shakes it off. Instead of talking to Charles like he should, he just stops eating at home. If Charles isn't eating, neither will he. Charles eventually stops cooking.

 

Erik tries his best to keep his distance without hurting Charles' feelings too much but it doesn't work. Charles seeks him out whenever he's home and wherever he is in the apartment; Charles sits quietly in a corner looking at him. He eventually starts leaving shortly after Charles joins him and in the end Charles stops trying.

 

Erik is relieved at first but then he starts to notice that Charles doesn't leave his room. Erik isn't ashamed to admit that he's afraid; afraid that Emma may be right. He doesn't want to hurt Charles any more than he already has but he's still conflicted. He's over what happened between Emma and Charles. Emma is over for him. The only time he thinks of her is when he remembers her claim. But Charles is still a part of Erik's life and he can't keep pushing him away. It hurts Erik; keeping his distance. He misses him. He misses his glowing presence and warm smiles and welcoming arms.

 

He smiles at how different his feelings for Charles are now compared to the time before 'the couch'. He tries to talk to Charles but he never answers back. He thinks maybe it's Charles' turn to need space?

 

Erik can no longer take it. He curses himself for letting things go this far. He was hurt and ended up hurting Charles as well. He's going insane with worry at this point and decides to just drop it. Drop the whole thing and focus on what matters; fixing what he's broken with fear and stubbornness. So what if Charles finds him sexually appealing? He should be flattered not afraid and to hell with any issues that might arise from Charles’ infatuation; they will handle them together should they ever happen.

 

He tidies up the apartment, except for Charles' room, and then cooks dinner. He determinedly walks to Charles' room, knocks briefly, knowing no answer will be forthcoming, he lets himself in. He doesn't know what to do or how to help Charles but he'll try his utmost to make it work.

 

"Charles," no answer "Charles, would you please come out and have dinner with me?" still no answer "I made lasagne." When he still gets no response he gets into the bed with his back against the headboard. He stubbornly crosses his arms over his chest, "I'm not leaving until you get up and join me," Erik says to Charles' back.

 

When Charles still says nothing, Erik sighs, "Charles, when I asked for space I asked for it because I needed it. I needed to sort my head out but I never thought... I never imagined it would be so hard on you. I shouldn't have cut you out entirely as I have, that was so wrong and incredibly unfair. I didn’t handle this right but anything I did, I didn't do it to hurt you, Charles. You know that, right?"

 

Erik scoots down, faces Charles' back and places a hand on his shoulder, "Let's put this mess behind us. Please, Charles. You're my friend and this whole thing hasn't changed that." He squeezes Charles' shoulder then, on impulse, moves forward spooning him, wrapping an arm around his chest and holding one of Charles' hands in his, "I miss you," Erik whispers miserably into Charles' hair, "I really do and I'm really sorry about the past few weeks. Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

 

After a few minutes he feels Charles' hand squeeze his own briefly and his heart lifts. Maybe their relationship can be saved. Maybe things can finally get back to normal. He needs to put this whole incident behind him and restore what balance Charles and himself have achieved before Emma ruined it all.

 

To his surprise, Charles pushes back till he's almost plastered to Erik's front. Getting the hint, Erik slips his other arm under Charles' head cradling it and hears Charles sigh as he makes himself more comfortable. Erik pulls him closer to his chest, kisses him behind the ear, "Would you like us to stay here a bit more? Dinner can wait."

 

At that Charles turns to face Erik and hesitantly wraps a leg around Erik's hip, pulling him closer. Erik bends his leg between Charles' meeting his eyes. Charles gives him a small smile as he grabs a handful of Erik's shirt and buries his nose under his jaw. He inhales and exhales deeply several times then finally kisses his neck softly. He doesn't miss Erik's sharp intake of breath at the kiss, "I miss you too. I miss you so very much, Erik. I am so miserable without you" he whispers. Erik pushes back slightly to meet Charles' eyes again. He smiles and cradles his face in his hand, "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, Charles. God, why do you even put up with me? I’m an idiot. It won't happen again though and I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, I promise."

 

Charles smiles shyly and Erik stares at him in wonder. Charles' open, loving gaze spreads warmth through his body. He caresses his cheek with his thumb and watches, entranced, as Charles closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. He's so close he can see clearly the freckles dotting his nose and cheeks, the sensual, curvy lines of his obscenely red lips. Erik's breath catches in his chest when Charles licks his lips then bites the lower one. His hand cradles Charles' head; he weaves his fingers through his hair and pulls gently. Charles' eyes spring open in surprise, shining brightly despite the dimly lit room. Erik slowly kisses his nose, cheek and temple then pulls his head to his chest tightening his hold on him. Charles’s tail caresses Erik’s arm as he purrs so loudly, Erik can feel the vibrations through his own chest.

 

Emma is probably right, he thinks, but he doesn't care.

 

When Charles suddenly chuckles Erik asks, "What?" Charles chuckles again, "Lasagne, Erik? Really? Have you been watching Garfield again? Which one was it this time? A Tale of Two Kitties?" Erik swats his ass and Charles yelps, "Shut up, Charles."


	7. Turning Up The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Please note that I've changed the rating from Mature to Explicit and updated the tags.  
> If you don't wish to read the explicit sexual content in this chapter, please check the end notes.
> 
> I really hope I'm not disappointing anyone with this madness :)

Charles is happy, not as happy as he can be with Erik more a best friend than a lover, but he's happy nonetheless. Ever since the night they made up things have been great. Erik is home most of the time, of course he still goes out with his friends, but not as frequently as before. They always eat together, watch T.V after dinner or maybe play a game or two of chess. Erik has even taken Charles out to dinner a few times. The highlight of it all though is that Erik asked him to move back in to his bedroom. Charles couldn't contain his happiness at the request and agreed enthusiastically, climbing Erik like a tree and kissing him noisily on the cheek.

 

Charles is baffled that Erik doesn't mind the physical contact at all anymore, he even seeks it out on his own when Charles least expects it. A tight hug before going to work, a kiss on the cheek when he returns home, a squeeze of a hand over dinner or a cuddle on the couch as they watch a movie. Charles' personal favourite, however, is sleep-time. Whether consciously or unconsciously, Erik always seems to seek out Charles in bed, maintaining any kind of contact with him even if it's just a brush of their hands or feet as they sleep.

 

Charles isn't blind to the fact that since he started implementing his plan of seducing Erik into spending more time with him, Charles himself has changed. He's become less clingy and whiny, he's started to pull his weight around, and he’s started adding Erik's needs to the equation not just looking out for his own. He even helps Erik with his work sometimes and he finds it exhilarating. He's aware that these changes are the reason Erik on his part is always careful not to hurt Charles' feelings and makes sure he knows that he's cherished. He tries hard; bless his heart, to make sure Charles is happy and cared for.

 

Yes, Charles is happy, not only because his plan is working but because he is a better person and because Erik is taking their relationship seriously and is actively participating in making it better.

 

Charles smiles as he cleans up the kitchen. He has woken up before Erik and made him breakfast. Charles loved the way it felt when Erik kissed his temple in thanks for the coffee he's made. He downright giggles like a school girl as he recalls Erik's sleepwear, or lack thereof, this morning. Erik in nothing but boxer briefs and a t-shirt leaves very little to the imagination and Charles couldn't help sneaking glances at his beautifully shaped cock or his nicely curved ass not to mention his strong thighs and calves.

 

That's when Charles suddenly feels the flush. His body is heating up, skin prickling and his skin is too tight. He takes a couple of deep breaths and a cold drink of water but neither helps. Charles realizes the signs and curses. He runs to the bathroom, strips and gets into the shower stall. He blasts the water to cold and shivers at the feeling of cold water on his flushed skin. When he can't take the cold anymore, he turns the water off. As if on cue, his body starts to heat up again. He groans, gives in to the inevitable and masturbates.

 

He masturbates three times for the edge to ease off. He knows it won't go away unless he has sex but it's the best he can do under the circumstances.

 

Erik eyes him over dinner. Charles' discomfort visible but he can't even guess what it's about, "Charles, are you alright?" Charles nearly jumps out of his seat, "I'm fine" Erik looks skeptical, "Are you sure? You seem on edge" Charles forces himself to relax, "Really, Erik, I'm fine. I may go out after dinner though." That catches Erik by surprise, "But aren't you supposed to help me with my research tonight?" Charles smiles apologetically and starts to reply but Erik cuts his off, "Charles, you promised. Top management is giving me a hard time as it is and I can't miss this deadline" Erik looks hurt and Charles is put on the spot. He has promised to help with his research after Erik complained about the absurd deadline. He has no idea how to get out of it when he suddenly realizes that maybe he doesn't have to, "I'm sorry, Erik. Of course I'll help" Erik smiles in relief, "Thank you."

 

They finish dinner and clean up before heading to Erik's study. Charles sits on the floor in the corner farthest from Erik and settles with several reference books, a notebook and his own laptop. He knows his odd behavior doesn't go unnoticed as Erik keeps glancing over with a concerned frown. "Charles, are you sure you're alright?" Charles smiles, "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Erik fidgets, "Well, you seem withdrawn, you're too quiet and you look as if you have a fever. Are you sure you're not sick? Maybe we should go see a doctor" for a few moments, Charles just stares at Erik.

 

The concern in his eyes over Charles' well-being brings tears to his eyes and he mentally curses his hormones. He sets down his laptop, gets up and heads over to Erik's chair then surprises him by sitting in his lap. _Well that's a first_ , Erik thinks, "Thank you my dear friend," Charles says holding Erik's face in his hands, "But I'm fine. Stop worrying." Erik is still not convinced but before he says anything further, Charles leans in and for a second Erik thinks he's going to kiss him. Well, he does but not on the lips. The slow kiss lands on the corner of his mouth since the majority of his face is covered with Charles' hands.

 

Charles' lips are soft and pliant and moist and his warm breath heats up Erik's face. It feels strangely sensual unlike all the kisses Charles give him occasionally. He doesn't know what to make of it. His uncertainty and maybe his discomfort must show on his face because Charles gets off his lap fairly quickly and adds, "I really appreciate it though."

 

 _That seemed to shut him up_ , Charles thinks. He's barely hanging on and Erik's heartfelt concern isn't exactly helping his condition. Whether sensing that silence is what Charles needs or a desire for not to have a repeat of that sensual kiss, Erik keeps quiet. He only starts a conversation when he needs to discuss something in Charles' part of the research.

 

They don't finish everything still and Charles promises he'll finish the final part  first thing in the morning and e-mail it to Erik before his meeting.

 

They take turns to shower with Charles insisting that Erik goes first. As soon as Erik steps out, Charles rushes in, strips, starts the water and masturbates furiously. The kiss he's given Erik was a risk. It shut him up effectively but it also worsened his own condition. He takes a long time in the shower trying to calm his body.

 

When Charles re-enters the room, Erik is hit with a sudden wave of affection and gratitude for Charles' help. He gets up from bed, walks over to him and holds both of his hands in his, "Thank you, Charles for tonight. I couldn't have gotten this far without you," then he just hugs him tight. Charles freezes for a second then he wraps his arms around Erik's waist tightly and buries his face in his neck inhaling deeply before he can stop himself, "You're welcome my friend. I enjoy working with you" and with that he extends his claws and presses them lightly into Erik's back, running his hands up and down needing to feel his skin under his fingers. He mourns the fact that Erik is wearing a t-shirt. Erik clears his throat and pulls back slowly. The sensual nature of Charles' touch doesn't go unnoticed, "I should get some sleep. I have.." Charles nods and interrupts a bit breathlessly, "Yes, of course. Work."

 

They get into bed both of them keeping their distance. Charles lies in bed wide awake. Sleeping is not an option tonight. His skin is on fire and is craving to be touched so badly he wants to cry. He waits until he's sure Erik has fallen asleep and gets out of bed and tiptoes to the living room. He lies back on the couch and lets the heat take over. He has been fighting it for hours and now it's coming back with a vengeance, punishing Charles. He moans as his hand wanders to his chest and dips lower to his cock and gasps. He's so hard it hurts.

 

Fuck it, Charles. What were you thinking? He curses himself as he slowly strokes himself. He knows what he was thinking though. He was thinking that he has to help Erik; Erik must always come first, and may be if Erik realizes what's happening he might be willing to offer help. How pathetic? He obviously didn’t think this through because he couldn't have told Erik why he needed to go out. Erik would've made him go and to hell with his research. Charles couldn't allow that. He also couldn't have brought himself to ask for help afterwards, that would have been humiliating.

 

He groans and leaves the couch. He switches on the small table lamp then not knowing what to do with himself, he just sits on the couch again with his head in his hands.

 

"Charles?" He jumps off the couch at the sound of Erik's voice, "Charles, what are you doing?" Erik's concern is palpable and Charles can’t take anymore torture. It has to stop and if that means humiliating himself then so be it, "Erik," he lets out a sob, "Help me, please." Erik rushes to him and grabs his shoulders, "What's wrong? What can I do? And please give me a straight answer not the bullshit you've been giving me all day."

 

"I.. I'm... I need. God, Erik, I need sex." Charles is horrified at his own declaration. Erik doesn't seem fazed though, "Do you mean you're in heat?" Charles sobs and nods looking at the floor in shame. Erik lifts his chin and forces him to meet his eyes, "That's why you wanted to go out tonight. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Charles says in despair, "I can't talk about this right now. I can't even think anymore. I can only think of one thing," he fixes his gaze on Erik and takes a deep breath, "I need a good fuck." Erik's eyes are wide, "You what?" Charles looks at him in defiance, "I said, I need a good fuck. What? You've never heard the word fuck before?"

 

"I've never heard it from _you_ before so, no."

 

Charles groans in frustration, "My skin is burning and my cock is about to fall off and you want to discuss whether or not you've heard me swear before?" That seems to help Erik focus, "No, you're right. I'm sorry," he hesitates, "How can I help?" Charles lets out a breath, "Fuck me."

 

"What? No! What are you... no, Charles"

 

"Then there's nothing you can do to help me," he tries to push past Erik but he grabs his arm, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Charles tries to free his arm but Erik’s grip doesn’t budge, "I'm going out, damn it."

 

"And do what? Look for a random, and most probably disease infested, fuck? Who knows what could happen to you out there this late?" Charles growls then hisses at Erik who lets go of him in surprise. He has never seen Charles hiss before let alone be at the receiving end of one, and he has never looked at him with such anger, "You won't help me and you won't let me out, what the fuck do you expect me to do?"

 

Charles bares his teeth at Erik who stands in silence for a few seconds then says, "There's no way I'm letting you out. So this leaves only one option: I'll help you" Charles' tension eases visibly but Erik raises a hand and continues, "But if we’re doing this, we’re doing it my way and that means no fucking. I will get you off but I won't fuck you. Do you agree?" Charles nods eagerly, "Yes, I agree. I understand."

 

Erik sighs and tentatively wraps his arms around Charles in a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't see it" Charles shakes his head, "It's alright. You're helping now, so it's alright but Erik, if I don't kiss you right this second I will..." Erik's mouth crushes his in a violent kiss. Charles sighs; he doesn't know how Erik guessed that he needs it rough but he doesn’t care. All he knows is that he won't waste another second thinking about it.

 

Their kissing is filthy and that's putting it mildly. It's all teeth and tongues and Charles obscenely catches Erik's tongue between his lips and sucks on it simulating sucking a cock. Erik groans and thrusts forward feeling Charles' hardness. He breaks the kiss and pulls Charles to the couch. Erik sits and Charles readily straddles him pushing their cocks together before bending to suck on Erik’s earlobes and neck. The feeling of Erik's erection drives him even wilder and reaches down to pull it out. Erik gasps at the touch but pulls Charles’ hand away, "No. You get off, I don't" when he sees Charles about to argue, "That's the deal, take it or leave it."

 

Charles smiles seductively as he moves his hands over Erik’s chest, his claws extended as he lightly scratches him through his t-shirt, "I _want_ to take it," he eyes Erik's erection to make sure he understands that he's not referring to the deal at all, "but you won't give it to me" he says then flicks Erik’s upper lip with his tongue. Erik is exasperated, "Charles!"

 

"Ugh. Fine," he says then pulls off his t-shirt as well as Erik's, "Now make it good for me."

 

Erik accepts the challenge and pushes him to his back. He doesn't leave a spot on Charles’ face, neck and shoulders that hasn't been either kissed, licked or bitten. Charles arches his back moaning loudly, "More" he brings his hand to Erik’s head but his hair is too short, “You need to grow your hair a bit. There isn’t enough to hang on to.”

 

Erik rolls his eyes and lets go of the nipple he was sucking on, "Shut up, Charles" he says as Charles giggles and he goes back to mouthing Charles' chest and torso. He finds it somewhat amusing, in the midst of all this madness, that Charles assumes this will happen again. Erik is torn as it is whether what he's doing is ethical or not. He is helping Charles because Charles needs him, maybe not even Erik himself but this, whatever this is. Charles was willing to take this wherever he could find it and he made that abundantly clear.

 

If Charles wasn't so responsive Erik would’ve thrown up. He already feels as if he is taking advantage. His cock is throbbing and Charles now knows it. Charles knows that Erik is hard for him. Charles has his hormones to blame for his behavior but what is Erik's excuse because, heaven help him, he can't help but notice how beautiful and enticing Charles is, especially like this with his legs open wide to accommodate him between them as Erik actively sucks on his flesh with fervour.

 

The noises Charles makes, the slippery grip on his head, and the light scratch of his claws over Erik's shoulders are making him lose his mind. He reaches the top of Charles' boxers and stumbles for what do. However, it doesn't take him long to realize that, whatever he's going to do next, they have to go. So he reaches out and pulls the boxer shorts down as Charles helps by lifting his hips. Erik takes a moment to take in the sight of Charles' erection and it's, well, human. It's a perfectly normal uncircumcised human cock of considerable size. Erik reaches out and takes in his hand, massaging it gently with a loose grip. Charles gasps loudly, "Ughh. Yes. Take me in your mouth, Erik. Come on" Erik stares and lets go of him sitting back, "What?" Charles props himself on his elbow and looks at Erik lewdly, "If I wanted a jerk-off, I would've done it myself, Erik."

 

Erik continues to stare, "I am not sucking you off."

 

"Then what the fuck do you suggest we do? Because jerking-off isn't going to cut it" he rolls his eyes, "You have one of two options: either you suck me off or you finger-fuck me. Now which is it?"

 

Erik groans loudly in frustration. He is no longer sure what he’s doing or how far he’s willing to go. His uncertainty must show on his face and Charles realizes that antagonizing him will get him nowhere. He takes a calming breath, pushing back the instinctual aggression of a male cat in heat.

 

When he’s sure he’s in control, Charles gets to his knees in front of Erik and whispers, “I know I’m asking for too much. I know you don’t want me, you don’t want this” Erik laughs humourlessly at his cat’s ignorance. He looks up at Charles when he holds his face in his hands gently, “But can you pretend, just this once, that you want me?” Charles leans in and brushes his lips against Erik’s, “Please.”

 

Charles vulnerability breaks Erik’s resolve and he just moves forward and captures Charles’ lips in a slow kiss.

 

Suddenly everything shifts. They’re not fumbling anymore and every touch, every kiss, every sigh is so torturously sensual.

 

Erik breaks off the kiss and whispers, “Which do you need more?” Charles smiles, suddenly shy. He touches a finger to Erik’s lips then slips it over Erik’s throat, then shoulder all the way down to his hand. He lifts it to his lips and kisses the inside of Erik’s palm then finally he plasters himself to Erik as he guides his hand to his ass, “Please?”

 

Erik kisses him again then takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom where Charles immediately throws back the covers and climbs in. Erik searches for the lube and finds it in one of the nightstand drawers, “Face down, hips up” he orders Charles as he climbs onto the bed and positions himself behind a compliant Charles. He slides his hands over the smooth lines of his back all the way to his ass, scratching at the little happy trail leading to his tail. When Charles moans and arches his back, he knows he's done something right. He squeezes his perfectly round cheeks and hears Charles’ sharp intake of breath. He does it again a few times then lets go. He adds lube to his fingers and tries to warm it up as much as he can.

 

Charles starts to fidget and says glibly, “Any time tonight, Erik” before Erik registers what he’s doing, he smacks Charles’ ass and Charles gasps. He stares at the mark his hand left on the otherwise unblemished skin in shock and his head snaps up when Charles says breathlessly, “Do it again. Fuck. Erik, do it again”

 

Erik would laugh at the absurdity of this whole situation except he doesn’t find it funny. He hears himself say as if from a distance, “Ask nicely, Charles!” Charles scoffs. Erik grabs him by the hair hard enough to pull his head off the pillow, “I said, ask nicely” Charles meets his eyes in fascination, “I’m sorry, Erik. I really liked that. Would you please do it again?” Erik looks pleased, “Sir,” Charles continues and Erik almost comes. He lets go of Charles’ hair and spanks him again. Charles moans, “Yes. Thank you, Erik” he spanks him a few more times to delirious moans from Charles then looks in admiration at his work. Charles’ white ass is beautiful crisscrossed with red as it is.

 

Erik traces a finger over one cheek then leans down and kisses it lightly. He kisses it again and again then finally gives it a long lick. Charles meowls and pushes back wrapping his tail loosely around Erik's neck. Erik gives the same attention to the other cheek as he lubes his fingers again.

 

What happens next is a haze of moans and thrusts as Erik spreads Charles with his fingers. Charles’ pleas of ‘more’ and ‘harder’ are music to Erik’s ears. He grabs the base of his cock to keep from coming. When he's sure he's under control, he grabs Charles’ and pumps it hard in time with his fingers. Charles screams as he comes and it takes every ounce of Erik’s willpower not to follow.

 

Charles’ hips slam against the mattress, his shaking legs no longer able to hold him up. Erik goes to the bathroom to wash his hands and returns to the room with a wet washcloth. He strokes Charles’ hair away from his eyes then pulls at his shoulder to make him turn. Charles turns to his back and looks up at Erik in wonder as he cleans his chest and flaccid cock. He even wipes down the mess on the bed. When he’s done, he moves away and turns to go to the bathroom but not before Charles sees he's still hard, “Erik, are you sure you don’t want me to..” Erik interrupts him, “Don’t... just... don’t say anything. Please,” then he walks into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can stop reading starting from: "Their kissing is filthy"  
> And resume at: "Charles' hips slam against the mattress"
> 
> I hope you like the rest of the chapter though :D


	8. What Were You Thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Please don't hate me and forgive the mistakes you will definitely find here :)
> 
> If you don't like surprises, please check the end of chapter notes.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to comment and leave kudos. I appreciate it.

 

Charles, unsurprisingly, wakes up to an empty bed. He stretches leisurely and takes a moment to enjoy how relaxed his body feels. The night before has taken such a pleasurable turn he has to smile. His smile falters, however, when he remembers how withdrawn Erik had been afterwards. He touches Erik’s side of the bed and finds it cold. He checks the time and finds it’s still 6:30 AM and frowns. Erik can’t have possibly left already, he thinks, and then his ears pick up on a very slight sound coming from the direction of the kitchen. He rushes out of bed, gets dressed and goes to the kitchen.

 

He finds Erik standing at the kitchen counter staring into his coffee as if it held the secret to the universe, “Good morning, Erik” Charles says tentatively. Judging by how Erik ended the night, he isn’t sure of what to expect but Erik responds quietly, “Good morning, Charles.” Charles moves to stand on the opposite side of the counter facing him and asks, “How are you feeling today?” Erik smiles minutely, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Charles smiles fondly at him, “I’m fine, Erik, more than fine. I feel great” Erik nods, “That’s.. that’s good.”

 

“Erik about last night..”

 

“I should’ve noticed the signs but, as blatantly neglectful as I have been to you, I didn’t see your discomfort for what it was.” Charles shakes his head, “I’m not mad at you, Erik, so you don’t need to apologize. I could have just told you what I needed but it was my decision not to. Your research was more important to me and I don’t regret it.”

 

Erik puzzles over what Charles means; does he mean he doesn’t regret helping with his work or doesn’t regret having sex with him? If Emma’s claims are true, and he thinks that they are, then last night was a mistake. If Charles loves him or is sexually attracted to him then last night must have been hard on him emotionally, and if he doesn’t love him or isn’t sexually attracted to him then last night he took advantage of his vulnerable pet. Both scenarios make him despise himself.

 

Erik decided after their last fallout that he will always be honest with Charles, so he just comes clean, “Last night was a mistake on my part. I feel like I have taken advantage of you in a moment of need and I am really sorry about that.” Charles’ eyes pop in surprise, “Erik, I needed sex, yes, but you didn’t force me to do anything against my will and you didn’t take advantage of me. I asked you to do this.”

 

Erik sets down his coffee mug, “That doesn’t make it right. You weren’t in your right mind, you wouldn’t have asked this of me had I given you any other choice, so yes, I took advantage,” Charles raises his voice, “No, you didn’t. You set boundaries that ensured me getting what I needed, while you got nothing. You refused to fuck me, you refused to suck me off, you wouldn’t allow yourself to come and I had to twist your arm into fingering me. How on earth is that taking advantage?” he growls in frustration then adds, “If you want to self-flagellate, that’s fine, but don’t do it for my sake because last night was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Erik yells in frustration, “Charles, I spanked you.”

 

Charles yells back, “And I loved it.”

 

“I pulled your hair”

 

“And it drove me mad with lust. Now would you please stop making up reasons to label last night as a mistake because it wasn’t” he stares at Erik who stares back then whispers, “You called me ‘Sir’” Charles smiles lewdly at that and whispers too as he leans over the counter, “And _you_ liked that.” Erik groans and runs his hands over his face in frustration. Charles giggles, “I liked it too, in case you’re wondering. I had no idea you were into that.” Erik frowns, “There was no reason for you to know that” Charles smiles teasingly, “And now there is?” Erik shakes his head, “No!” Charles laughs, “You’re no fun.”

 

Despite the context of their argument, Erik finds the interaction refreshing. He finds that Charles being assertive and firm is, well, sexy. He’s honest enough with himself to admit that much.

 

Erik finds himself relaxing in spite of himself and smiles, “I don’t want to hurt you, Charles and I don’t want this to come between us” Charles sighs, “And it won’t if we don’t let it," he straightens then continues, "Erik, I’m done with fighting, I'm done with spending time apart and I am definitely done with us not talking openly with each other.”

 

“Me too, I never want that again.” That seems to make Charles happy. Erik can’t believe how adult their conversation is. It's like they're getting to know each other all over again. He knows Charles is an excellent conversationalist, smart, funny and charming but he's seeing a new side to him that he didn't know existed and he has no one but himself to blame for that. Unlike Charles, Erik is not so open to the world and should an issue arise, and should he deem it unworthy of his time and effort, he just throws the issue, and whoever caused it, behind his back. That's what he did with Charles anyway and he regrets it.

 

Charles moves to get himself some coffee. Erik sits at the kitchen table and Charles joins him, “Is it over?” Erik asks after a few moments of comfortable silence. “You mean the heat?” Charles asks and Erik nods. Charles smiles suggestively, “No, we still have a couple more days of that. Why? What are you suggesting?” Erik rolls his eyes, “I’m suggesting we go to Feline, together. I will be your wing-man. But I have to approve of your partner beforehand and that’s non-negotiable. I will not have just about any slimy, low life lay a hand on you” Charles laughs, “What kind of clientele do you think Feline caters to?”

 

"I don't care. Do you agree?"

 

"Do I have a choice?"

 

"Of course you have a choice. I'm trying to look out for you that's all"

 

Charles takes a deep breath, "And I appreciate that but, Erik, I've been looking out for myself for quite some time now," Erik flinches. Charles notices but continues, "I've been in heat before you know." Erik looks down, "I know and I should've been more present" Charles shakes his head, "I don't need you to hold my hand, Erik. I just need to know that you care" he sighs, "And you never cared before." Erik looks down at his mug, fingers tightening around it. Charles reaches over and places a hand on Erik's, "I'm not made of glass, Erik; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself as well as perfectly capable of choosing a sexual partner." Erik looks up to meet Charles' eyes, "I'm sure that's true but can you humor me just this once?" Erik pleads.

 

"All right. Fine, we go to Feline tonight" Erik smiles but Charles continues, "and we'll see how it goes. I'm not making any promises" Erik deflates and Charles rolls his eyes, "Go to work, Erik. I still need to finish the last part of your research and send it to you before the meeting" Erik smiles warmly, "I don't think I can thank you enough for that" Charles gets up and kisses Erik's temple, "You can pay for my drinks tonight" Erik chuckles, "Don't I always?"

 

After Erik leaves, Charles showers and works on Erik's research and wonders why he doesn't have a job. He shakes his head as he recalls that he never wanted a job, he just wanted to be catered to with no ambitions and no aspirations. He has been wasting his education for years. He wonders why he even bothered with his education if he wasn't going to make use of it, and then decides it's a good thing he went through with it regardless of the reason. He sighs and sends off the document to Erik.

 

Charles spends the day restlessly moving from one room to the next. He was under no illusion that Erik would want a repeat of the previous night but he still can't stop thinking about how hard Erik had been. Erik couldn't have done any of the things he did if he didn't find Charles at least _slightly_ appealing, he couldn't have gotten so hard. The thought lifts his spirits only to bring them down again. Erik doesn't want to do it again.

 

Charles gets dressed feeling nervous. He has a bad feeling about tonight. His thoughts are soon interrupted by Erik returning home. It seems he's not the only one who's nervous. Erik seems on edge. He gives Charles a once over, "Are you really wearing that?" he says referring to Charles' leather pants and white shirt. "Yeah, don't you like it?" Charles asks making a full turn and catches Erik's eyes looking up from his ass, he wasn't fast enough to hide it. "No, you look great" Erik says slightly uncomfortable. Charles smiles, "You should get changed." Erik nods and heads to the bedroom. Not to be outdone by Charles, he wears his tightest pair of black jeans and a light grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "You look sexy" Charles says with a wink. Erik smiles, "Thanks."

 

They get to Feline and as soon as they walk inside, at least seven people greet Charles with hugs and kisses. Not that Erik is counting. He isn't. "There are no free tables, let's sit at the bar" Charles says and Erik nods, taking his elbow leading him and frowning when he catches someone checking Charles out. He's surprised at the foreign, and sudden, emotion of possessiveness. He's here to help Charles get laid and to make sure he doesn't end up with just about anyone, so why does he feel so reluctant about it now? He grits his teeth feeling as if he's pimping Charles out.

 

They sit at the bar and Erik can't stop himself from asking, "So, are you always this popular?" Charles looks at him, puzzled by the clipped tone of Erik's voice, "I like people and people like me I suppose" Erik looks at him accusingly, "Did you sleep with any of them?" Charles narrows his eyes at him, "What's it to you?" Erik looks stung, "Nothing, just asking." Charles just shakes his head at him and orders his drink and Erik does the same. They sit in a very uncomfortable silence when Charles finally breaks it, "Do you see anyone worthy of me yet?" He asks with a smile. Erik isn't even trying but he can't tell Charles that, so he just says, "Not yet."

 

Charles isn't sure Erik is even looking and he finds it exasperating. Erik doesn't want to fuck him but it seems he doesn't want anyone else to do it either. _What's up with that?_ Charles thinks. He points out a few people to Erik who says "no" immediately. Charles' patience is wearing thin. He is about to lose his temper when he catches sight of a familiar face and smiles a little.

 

He catches Logan's gaze and takes a sip of his drink, suggestively licking his lips. Logan smirks then tilts his head towards the men's room. Charles nods slightly then turns to Erik, "I'll be right back" Erik places a hand on his arm, "Where are you going?" Charles' impatience is palpable, "I need to pee. Want to come watch?" Erik doesn't reply but lets go of his arm. Charles leaves without a backward glance. Erik watches him go but then notices the burly cat following him.

 

He is about to follow them but holds himself back. He's been stalling and Charles has noticed and he's pretty pissed at him as it is. He doesn't want to make things worse, so he decides to wait a few minutes and if Charles doesn't get back, Erik will go check up on him.

 

Erik loses track of time though, preoccupied by his own behavior. Why does this suddenly seem like a bad idea? Why isn't he helping Charles find someone? Why is he looking at every potential partner as a threat? Why is he so angry? When has he become so possessive of Charles? So territorial? He sighs and rubs his eyes then checks his watch. He frowns and decides Charles should have come back by now.

 

He opens the door to the men's room and his jaw drops to the floor. Charles is facing a sink, leaning on it with both hands, his pants around his ankles and his face flushed. Erik miraculously manages to shift his gaze to the guy behind Charles and sees the muscle bound cat from before pumping his cock in and out of Charles' ass with such force that Charles entire figure shakes with every thrust.

 

Charles' voice snaps Erik's attention back to him, "What the fuck, Logan? Didn't you lock the door?" He's looking at Logan's reflection in the mirror. Logan meets his gaze and shrugs as he continues thrusting his hips, "I thought you did" Charles rolls his eyes then turns to Erik who is still standing at the door with his mouth hanging open, "Erik, either you get out and close the door or .... ugh... get in and close .... ugh... the door. Either way you need to close the door" Erik shakes his head to clear it and steps inside closing the door then locking it, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Charles?" Charles moans closing his eyes and biting his lips, as Logan pinches his nipples, "The answer is in the question, Erik. Ugh. Faster, Logan. Damn it...ahhhh." Logan laughs, "You're such a slut, bub" he says then spanks Charles.

 

Erik sees red and marches forward pulling Logan off of Charles who shouts, "Erik! No!"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They spend the rest of the night in the ER. Charles doesn't say a word to Erik. He wonders why he even stayed with the idiot in the ER till they stitched him up. He is seething with anger. His head is pounding with a huge dose of frustration and confusion.

 

They make it home in silence but Erik speaks as soon as he locks the door behind him, stopping Charles in his tracks, "Charles, we need to talk" Charles turns to face him, "Oh no we don't, Lehnsherr. What you need to do is stay the fuck away from me." Erik fidgets, "What is it with you and swearing these days?" Charles growls, "I am an adult male cat in heat. In case you haven't noticed we tend to be slutty, somewhat aggressive, and potentially violent, especially when we don't get laid, so go fuck yourself if you don't like it."

 

Charles turns to leave but Erik grabs his arm, "That's exactly why I wanted to go with you. You were fucking in the men's room. You didn't even stop when I walked in. What would've happened had it been someone else who wanted to take a turn? Not to mention what that fucker did to my arm. He's violent, Charles."

 

Charles pushes him away with enough force Erik actually staggers back, his eyes wide in surprise. Charles screams at him, "What Logan did to you is perfectly normal you dumb-ass. You antagonized a cat in heat mid-fuck. What did you expect him to do? Back down and have a civilized conversation?"

 

Charles is furious and he can't keep it in anymore. He strides forward and grabs Erik by his shirt, "What do you want from me? Huh? You won't fuck me and you won't let anyone else do it. What do you expect me to do, Erik? Just be a good house cat? Sit in a corner and look pretty? I have needs, Erik. My God, you are such a cock-block" he lets him go with a slight push.

 

Erik is speechless. What can he possibly say when even _he_ can't make sense of his own actions. When Erik says nothing, Charles says, "I hope the stitches in your arm are killing you, because thanks to you, I literally have to go fuck myself." With that he turns and with long, angry strides he leaves to the bedroom and slams the door behind him.

 

Erik stares after him for a long time then sits on the couch with his head in his hands. He's ruining everything. He tries to make sense of it all and keeps coming to the same conclusion, which he then refuses to acknowledge, and starts all over again.

 

Why couldn't he help Charles tonight? Why has he gone crazy upon seeing Logan touch Charles, fuck him, spank him? Why has he gone crazy upon seeing Charles enjoy sex with someone other than himself?

 

He wonders when the dynamic between Charles and himself has started to shift. Was it after Charles started to change? Or was it after the incident with Emma and the subsequent time apart? Or was it the sex? May be it's all of the three?

 

He is sick of his doubt and his misguided sense of right and wrong where it comes to how he feels about Charles. He treats him as a pet while deep down he knows Charles is so much more than that. Charles proves that to him time and time again but he is too stubborn to admit how much he enjoys spending time with Charles.

 

Erik is fully aware of the fact that Charles is not just a pet, but a person with valid opinions and a quick mind and so much love and affection to give. Charles has become so self-reliant and independent in thought that Erik is proud of Charles for the change but he is also afraid of it. He has pushed Charles over and over and he still puts up with him but what if this is the last straw? What if Charles leaves him? He thinks about his life before Charles and he hates how it makes him feel. Charles' warmth is irreplaceable. He can't go back; he doesn't understand how he even lived like that.

 

He growls, gets off the couch and starts pacing, then he just stops suddenly, he can't lie to himself any longer, he takes a deep breath to steel himself then he admits it, "I'm jealous" he whispers to the empty room. He lets out a shaky breath then says it with again with more confidence, "I'm jealous" he laughs slightly hysterically, "I'm jealous and I ... I want... damn it... I want him for myself" he sighs and shakes his head.

 

He feels lighter after admitting that, saying it out loud. He runs his hands through his hair and tries to pull at it but it's too short. He remembers Charles' words from the night before and decides, should Charles accept him, he will let it grow a bit longer. He has to talk to Charles; he _needs_ to talk to Charles. Now.

 

He walks over to the bedroom, a man on a mission, and swings the door open and for the second time that night, his jaw drops to the floor.

 

Charles is sitting in the center of the bed. His left leg is bent but flat on the mattress while his right is stretched out towards the ceiling. He is bent forward licking his cock with a hand at his ass.

 

Erik wants to say something or move but he's rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but stare. As if finally sensing his presence, Charles' head snaps up. His narrows his eyes at Erik, "See what you've reduced me to?" before Erik thinks of a reply, Charles straightens and pounces to the edge of the bed. Crouching, he hisses viciously, ears flat against his head and his tail straight and vibrating. Erik takes a careful step back raising his hands in surrender. He slowly backs out of the room and closes the door.

 

He moves to the living room, lies on the couch and decides to wait it out. The pain killers and exhaustion, however, take over and he falls asleep.

 

When he wakes up it's nearly noon. He gets up slowly, his body complaining from the cramped space of the couch. As he tries to push himself up, he is blinded by the pain in his upper arm. He curses and gets up heading slowly to the bedroom. He finds the door open but Charles isn't there. He checks the bathroom and study but both are quiet and empty. He checks the dining room and balcony but still no Charles.

 

His heart beats fast and his breathing is labored. His vision grays around the edges and he almost tumbles to the ground. He takes a moment to steady himself against the wall then he searches the apartment again. He doesn't find anything or anyone. He runs to the living room, fetches his phone and calls Charles. The call goes straight to voicemail. Erik hangs up without leaving a message. He tries not to let his panic takeover just yet. Maybe Charles needs space after last night. May be he will be home shortly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny bit of explicit Xavierine in this chapter :)


	9. Charles?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Do you know the feeling when you try so hard to do something well but no matter how hard you try it's still lacking something? Well, this is how I feel about this chapter. I've been trying to get it right for nearly five days but without success, so I just decided to post it and ask for forgiveness later.
> 
> I hope I don't let you down too much :)

 

Erik's patience runs out after two hours. He calls Charles again and still goes to voicemail, "Charles, hey. Where are you? You didn't leave a note or anything. Call me back, please." He tries to keep busy cleaning up the apartment. His arm is killing him but he doesn't care. He walks around with his phone in his pocket, waiting to hear from Charles.

 

Hours pass and Charles doesn't call back. Erik is slowly going insane with worry. This is what he feared; Charles getting tired of him and leaving. Charles' family would gladly take him back. They made it clear that if Charles is unhappy, they would take him away. It's even in the contract. Erik is sure that Charles doesn't consider that an option or he would've returned to his family when Erik stupidly kicked him out. He just cried and told Erik he had nowhere else to go, which wasn't true. Even then Charles was trying to show Erik how much he means to him and he still failed to see it. He curses his own blindness to Charles', as well as his own, feelings. His reluctance to admit to himself what he feels for Charles may finally cost him what he can't afford.

 

He calls him again, "Charles, I'm really worried. All I need is to make sure you're all right. I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now but I need to know you're OK."

 

"I know you hate me right now and I am very sorry for how I behaved. Please, just call me"

 

"OK, don't call me. Text me or something, please, Charles."

 

"I know you don't owe me anything after everything I've done but please, please call, text or even e-mail me but for fuck's sake don't leave me hanging like this. I'm losing my mind."

 

"Oh God, just take care of yourself. Please be careful."

 

"Charles, I'm begging you. Please, call me or even better, come home."

 

"Charles?"

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

 

"Charles, you need to come home. We'll talk this through. I'll listen, really listen, not like before. I'll agree to anything you want; no restrictions or objections from my side, just come back home."

 

Erik's messages become progressively hysterical and Charles still responds to none. Finally, Erik can't take it anymore. He calls Azazel, "I need you to come over immediately."

 

"Why? What happened?" Erik just yells at him, "For fuck's sake, Azazel, just get your ass over to my place. Charles is missing and I need help looking for him." Azazel doesn't say anything more than, "I'm on my way" before hanging up. Erik waits for him in front of the building, unable to stay in the apartment another minute. It's already been six hours since Erik realized Charles is gone; six hours of Erik feeling his sanity slowly abandoning him.

 

When Azazel gets there, they take a cab to Feline, "Explain!" Azazel prods Erik, "Long story" Azazel doesn't back down, "We have time." Erik glares at him but it is a wasted effort, Azazel just looks unimpressed. Erik sighs, "Fine" and then starts telling him everything. He leaves nothing out.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Lenhsherr" Azazel says when Erik is done, "If you're going to tell me how fucked it is to fall in love with my cat, I'll fucking kill you" Erik snaps but Azazel just shakes his head, "Is that why it took you so long to figure this out? You think it's wrong to be in love your pet?" Erik frowns and Azazel continues, "That's perfectly normal you idiot. You think you're the only one? I have two friends who have been in relationships with their cats for years now" Erik just frowns at him saying nothing, still too stubborn to admit the root of his problem even when it's spelled out for him.

 

Azazel's onslaught continues, "You stupid fuck. You made Charles miserable over and over again, you kicked him out, you ignored his presence, you cock-blocked him and the poor guy still comes back to you. If he's really left for good then it's about damn time. How long did you expect this to continue? Had it been me I wouldn't have lasted this long" he catches his breath, "You better pray to whatever deity you believe in that he's unharmed because if he isn't _I'm_ coming after you."

 

They reach Feline and Azazel walks in without Erik, they'd flay him if he sets foot in the place again. Azazel asks around if anyone has seen Charles but to no luck. He even asks about Logan but he learns he hasn't shown up yet. He leaves his number with the bartender in case either Logan or Charles shows up.

 

Azazel is in control of the search. He googles all the spots that could be of interest to Charles and starts taking them from closest to farthest. They show people a picture of Charles from Erik's phone but no one has seen him. They keep going relentlessly till they realize it's three in the morning, "We need to head back and start again tomorrow" Azazel says to a surprised Erik, "I can't ask you to take a day off from work for me, Azazel" Azazel scoffs, "Who says I'm doing it for you? I'm doing this for Charles. You're my best friend but I'm very disappointed in you right now. You messed up big time, Erik. You hurt him over and over again but even if some of it is somewhat justified, you still dealt with it wrong. You should've talked to him when he did something wrong. You should've been honest with yourself and admitted how you feel for him; admitted that you couldn't reconcile with it because he's your pet. Anything would have been better than _this_ "

 

Azazel just raises a hand to stop Erik from bothering to come up with a reply, "I'm exhausted and tired of telling you what a colossal fucker you are. I'm going home. I'll come over first thing in the morning" Erik nods, "Thank you, Azazel, really. I appreciate your help." Azazel just sighs and gives him a one-armed hug, "We'll find him, yeah?" Erik nods again.

 

As soon as Erik returns home, he searches the apartment again in hopes of finding Charles home and safe. His heart constricts when he finds the apartment is still empty. He drops face down on the bed, feet dangling off the side and groans. He pulls his phone from his pocket and calls Charles again and leaves a message, "I really hope you're all right. I hope you're safe. I miss you. Good night." He hangs up and clutches the phone to his chest and closes his eyes.

 

He wakes up at eight, body and neck stiff and his arm shooting pain to his shoulder and wrist. He checks his phone and finds nothing from Charles. He takes his time in the shower. The warm water slowly relaxes his aching muscles. He takes his painkiller and applies the ointment the doctor has prescribed. He is drinking his second cup of coffee when the doorbell rings. He rushes to open it. Azazel doesn't go inside, "Come on let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover." Erik just nods, grabs his wallet and keys and follows Azazel to the elevator.

 

They spend the day searching the park and asking at the local hospitals. They wander the streets as Erik calls his bank to see if there has been any activity on the supplementary card he has given Charles but no transactions have been made.

 

They finally decide that Erik has to call the police.

"Hello, I need to report a missing person."

"May I know your name, please?"

"Erik Lenhnsherr."

"And who's missing, sir?"

"His name is Charles Xavier. He's my, well, he's my cat."

"Very well, sir. How long has he been gone?"

"I'm not sure, I found out he was gone yesterday noon."

"Has he ever gone wander-lusting before?"

"Yes, he has."

"Mr. Lehnsherr, in the case of a missing feline we have to wait for 48 hours before treating the case as a missing person."

"48 hours? He could be dead in 48 hours."

"Given the nature of a feline's tendency to leave home for an extended period of time, we have to wait for 48 hours. Most of the time the cats just return home."

"No, this is different he was upset..."

"Mr. Lehnsherr, if your cat didn't return 48 hours after it went missing, please call us back. There's nothing we can do till then. Have a good day, sir"

 

Erik stares at his phone in disbelief. Had he not been hanging on to the hope that Charles may finally call him back, he would have smashed the phone to pieces.

 

"I suppose we will have to wait" Azazel says. Erik nods in desolation and they part ways. Erik returns home with a heavy heart. He takes a beer from the fridge and sits on the couch staring into nothing. He loses track of time, lost in thought. It's dark outside by the time he refocuses and, with heavy and tired feet, he goes to the kitchen to throw away the empty beer bottle.

 

His head snaps towards the door when he hears a key turn in the lock. He reaches the door, heart beating fast, just as Charles is closing it.

 

"Charles!" He envelopes him in a crushing hug, "Thank God you're all right" he lets him go to run his hands and eyes over his face, hair, arms, shoulders as if checking for injuries, "I'm fine, Erik" Charles says softly. Erik stops and stares at his face for a short moment then crushes his body to his again and Charles hugs him back.

 

"I looked everywhere for you. I was going crazy. I even called the police but they told me you had to be gone for 48 hours. Who could possibly wait 48 hours?" He pulls back just enough so he his eyes won't cross as he looks at Charles, "You wouldn't answer any of my messages" Charles sighs, "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. I was very mad you. I still am but at least now I don't feel like clawing your eyes out" he finishes with a small smile and Erik smiles back, "That's good. I'm kind of fond of my eyes" Charles' smile is kind, "So am I" Erik sighs and shakes his head, "I don't deserve you but we need to talk. Not now though. Do you need to shower? Are you hungry? How about a beer?" Charles chuckles, "Yes, to all of that." Erik hugs him again, "You go take a shower and I'll put something together. Any preferences?" Charles grins, "Lasagne" Erik laughs, "Whatever you want."

 

Erik doesn't let him go though, suddenly serious, "Charles, you're not leaving me, are you?" Charles sighs, "I don't want to" when he explains no further, Erik says, "But?" Charles looks solemn as he replies, "We can't go on like this. Like you said; we need to talk" Erik's heart beats so fast, he feels it trying to jump out of his chest, "We'll talk whenever you feel ready." Charles smiles fondly at how considerate Erik is, "I'll be ready after I eat." He kisses Erik's cheek briefly and untangles himself from Erik's arms, "I'll go take that shower now." Erik nods and watches him go.

 

He goes to the kitchen and works as fast as he can. Charles finishes his shower and joins him sitting at the kitchen table. Erik smiles at him but says nothing and Charles is content to just watch him move around. After a little while he asks, "How's your arm?" Erik flexes it and feels the stitches pull, "It hurts" Charles gives him a smug smile, "I'd say I'm sorry to hear that but I'd be lying" Erik smiles and shakes his head, "I had it coming" Charles chuckles, "Damn right you did"

 

They fall into silence again then Charles says, "I was with a friend. I was perfectly safe. I didn't have sex with that friend though, in case you're wondering"

 

"I  _am_  wondering although I have no right to." Erik is silent for a moment then asks quietly, "Was it Logan?"

 

"It's not like you have a right to ask that but, no. It wasn't Logan"

 

They don't talk after that until the lasagne is in the oven. Erik turns to Charles, "I know you said you don't want to talk till you've eaten, but would you be willing to listen till then?" Charles nods, "I'll listen."

 

Erik takes the seat opposite Charles and takes a deep breath, “I have been unfair to you lately” he clears his throat, “I stopped taking my responsibilities towards you seriously and when things got really bad between us I just ignored you instead of talking things through. I should have told you what bothered me instead of turning my back on you." He laces his fingers together on the table and looks down at them, "Then you suddenly changed and everything was great but then the thing with Emma happened and I let you down again. You've forgiven me although I kicked you out and hurt you when I pushed you away. We were great again, even better than before the whole Emma thing but then you went into heat and I failed to see to what you needed and when we went to went to Feline I failed you yet again" he meets Charles' eyes then and sees unshed tears there, "The time apart after Emma and now after the last couple of days, I .. I've come to realize that I don't want you to leave me. I don’t want to lose you."

 

Charles just stares at Erik, "I guess I just need you to know that I am aware of where I went wrong and, should you decide to stay, I will do my best not to repeat those mistakes again" he meets Charles' gaze, "I will, naturally, make other mistakes and so will you but we can just talk about them and really listen to each other and work them out, right?" Charles' tears finally win the battle and cascade down his cheeks, his chin trembling, "All right" is all he says. "All right what?" Erik asks expectantly, "All right, I'll stay" he wipes his face then manages a shaky smile, "It's still my turn to talk after dinner though and we'll see what happens next" Erik smiles back, "Deal."

 

They eat in relative silence till Erik asks staring at his plate, "Are you.. do you need to go out tonight?" Charles stops eating and looks up, "No, it's over for now. It will start again in a few weeks I suppose since I didn't really get to... satisfy my urges" Erik's ears turn red and he whispers, "Sorry about that" Charles continues to eat, "I know."

 

After a few minutes Erik sets down his fork and knife looking at Charles with his hands clenched into fists on the table, "May I ask you something?" Charles sets down his own fork and knife and looks warily at Erik, "Yes" Erik fidgets uncomfortably and Charles gives him time to get to the question, waiting patiently. "Emma said something to me after... after the thing and I wanted to ask you if she's right" Charles says nothing so Erik continues, "She may have implied that, well, she said that you welcomed her idea of, you know... um.. us.. the three of us getting together." Erik takes a deep breath as he notices Charles' face turn crimson; "She said you kind of agreed to the idea because she thinks you have feelings for me" Charles is speechless. "So? Do you?"

 

Charles wipes his mouth with his napkin, buying himself time. He clears his throat, "Are you sure you want to know" Erik nods, "More than anything" Charles swallows then whispers, "Yes, she's right" Erik’s knuckles turn white, “And those feelings are still there? You still want me?” Charles whispers, “Yes” his breath catches at Erik’s sharp exhale and suddenly words start tumbling out of his mouth, "Erik, please don't let this come between us. I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't think the other night was about this. I would never ... abuse you like that. I really needed it and I never would have asked that of you had I any other choice" Charles panics as Erik pushes away from the table. He gets up too, ready to chase after Erik wherever he goes but Erik doesn't leave. He walks over to Charles and for a second he thinks Erik will hit him but the next thing he knows Erik is kissing him.

 

Erik's hands are warm on his face but he still shivers at the feeling of Erik's lips firm on his own. He doesn't understand what's happening but he isn’t about to complain or, God forbid, pull away because Erik is kissing him, he's actually kissing him, slow and sweet, and he didn't even have to ask for it.

 

He wraps his arms around Erik's waist and sighs into the kiss, losing himself to it. When Erik starts to pull back, Charles chases after him and kisses him again. He's not ready to let go just yet. He can feel Erik's smile against his lips and smiles too, breaking their kiss. The faces are so close they’re breathing each other’s air, "That was unexpected" he tells a smiling Erik, "Should I apologize?" Erik teases and Charles chuckles, "Don't you dare, I just don't understand. Does this mean you feel the same way about me?" Erik caresses his cheek, face serious, "I don't know what it is you feel for me exactly but I know for sure that I love you" Charles' eyes are wide in surprise and his mouth hangs open.

 

"So, will you have me?" Erik asks but Charles doesn't answer. He just attacks Erik's mouth with months’ worth of pent up longing and hunger, his body vibrates with it, "Yes" he says in between kisses, "Definitely, yes" he pulls at Erik’s shirt kissing him hungrily, "Oh God, Erik" Charles whispers as he shakes Erik softly, "I love you. How could you not see it? How could you not know? Everything I've done lately was to bring us closer together, to make you see me as your equal not just a stupid pet. Damn it, Erik" he crushes Erik's mouth with his again and wraps his arms around his neck. Erik's hands drop to Charles’ ass and pull him up and close. Charles' toes are barely touching the floor and he happily relies on Erik for balance.

 

Their tongues clash together hungrily, both men are breathing heavily as their hands explore the other. Erik is fascinated by the feel of Charles' tail in his hand as he brushes it with his fingers and marvels at the shiver that runs through Charles.

 

Charles pulls away, "Take me to bed, Erik" Erik raises an eyebrow at him and Charles bites his lip with a smile, "Will you take me to bed please, Erik?" He says as Erik smiles and lifts him up so he can wrap his legs around his waist, "Since you asked so nicely."

 

As soon as they get to the bedroom, Erik puts him down, kisses him softly, "Take off your clothes, fold them then come help me out of mine" Erik's voice, despite it being low, is authoritative and Charles feels his body respond to it, "Yes, Erik" he starts taking off his t-shirt slowly then folds it and puts it on the dresser. He takes off his jeans next. He turns to look at Erik with a mischievous glint in his eyes then turns back towards the dresser and ever so slowly takes off his boxers, bending more than is strictly necessary, giving Erik an excellent view of his curvy ass. He folds the boxers and returns to Erik.

 

Erik has a knowing look in his eyes; Charles' intentional teasing hasn't gone unnoticed. Charles moves even closer to him, runs his hands over Erik's chest slowly then reaches down for the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it off. He dutifully folds it and puts it away. Erik's jeans go next. When it's time to take off Erik’s boxer briefs, Charles gets to his knees and Erik's eyes go wide. Charles hands skim Erik's legs from his ankles to the backs of his calves then over the front of his thighs and finally around his waist and pulls the garment off.

 

Erik's erection is glorious. Charles knows from what he has seen before that he is big, but it's a completely different story when fully hard. He looks up at Erik through his eyelashes, "May I?" Erik simply nods, reaching out a hand for Charles to take. He helps him up and leads him to the bed where he sits on the edge then guides Charles to his knees again.

 

Erik leans back on his elbows and watches as Charles runs a finger over his length from tip to root, "Careful with the claws" Erik says breathlessly and Charles smiles then nods. He moves closer to Erik, pulling his legs farther apart and settles between them. He noses Erik's erection, kisses it all over then he gives it one long, firm lick that makes Erik's breath catch then he takes the head in his mouth.

 

Erik groans as Charles swirls his tongue around it. He holds Erik's cock by the base with one hand while the other runs over his chest, teasing his nipples. When he suddenly takes all of Erik's cock in his mouth in one go, Erik gasps, barely managing to stop himself from thrusting, "Fuck" Charles sucks him vigorously, teasing him with his tongue and hands. Erik moans, "That's good. That's so good" Charles hums and Erik shivers. Charles then rubs the head against the inside of his cheek and Erik can't help but reach out and cradle Charles' face to feel it.

 

Charles starts sucking him again fondling his balls. Erik runs his hands through Charles' hair; scratching at his ears making Charles purr and Erik involuntarily thrusts deep into his mouth with a groan. Charles gags and pulls back briefly but he doesn’t stop. Erik apologizes breathlessly, "I'm sorry but the purring just...." Charles purrs again and Erik loses it. The intense vibrations surrounding his length and the wet heat of Charles' mouth are enough to make him come.

 

He tries to pull Charles’ head away but he refuses to budge until Erik comes down his throat. Erik does with a loud moan and a strong pull at Charles’ hair. He milks Erik's cock and then licks away any come he hasn't managed to swallow. He looks at Erik expectantly, his eyes watery but his wet, red lips are smiling. Erik just pulls him up; guiding him to straddle his hips then kisses him. "Thank you." Erik says out of breath, "You were perfect." Charles blushes as a thrill runs through him at the approval. Erik kisses him again, and then looks at him with such love, "You are so beautiful."

 

Erik's words feel like a physical touch to Charles and he moans and closes his eyes. Erik pulls at his chin parting his lips and kisses him hard. He sucks on Charles' tongue as Charles sighs. He lets go and orders him to get on the bed. Charles climbs off of him and lies down.

 

Erik climbs in after him and just looks at him. He takes in his mussed hair, his flushed cheeks, his abused red lips, his chest, and his erect nipples. He loves how Charles' chestnut tail rests against a milky white thigh. His eyes finally settle on his hard cock, and he gives it a couple of strokes which Charles thrusts up to meet. He lets go of him and lifts Charles' left leg and rains open-mouthed kisses across its length all the way to his hip, which he bites making Charles moan. He pays the same attention to his other leg. He ignores his cock and mouths at his chest and nipples, occasionally biting, enjoying the beautiful arch of Charles' back. He pays attention to his sensitive neck and revels in the moans that escape Charles' mouth.

 

"Turn over and don't move unless I tell you to" Erik orders. Charles says, "Yes, Erik" as he obeys, groaning as his cock makes contact with bed. Erik spreads Charles' legs as far as they will go and that's a lot given how agile Charles is. Erik smiles appreciatively and runs his hands over Charles' legs up to his thighs then finally to his ass which he squeezes tightly. Charles groans and pushes into the touch but gasps in surprise when Erik spanks him, "I didn't say you could move" Charles replies breathlessly, "Sorry, Erik" he spanks him again, "And don't you dare come until I tell you to"

 

"Yes, Erik"

 

Erik spanks him a few more times, with Charles thanking him after each one, then sits back to enjoy the view especially now that he has nothing to feel guilty about. He scratches Charles' tail just because he can and also because it's obvious Charles wants to arch back into the touch but is keeping himself still if his whimpers are any indicator. 

 

There's so much he wants to do to him but it's too soon, so he holds back. They have all the time in the world to try everything he has in mind.

 

For now he gets off the bed and retrieves a tie as well as lube and a condom, "On your knees, hands at the headboard" Charles complies immediately. Erik asks him as soon as he's in position, "Do you trust me?" Charles nods. "Use words, Charles" Erik's firm commands are making him dizzy with lust but he manages to reply, "Yes, Erik. I trust you" Erik nods his approval, "Is this OK?" He asks as he shows him the tie and Charles nods then adds hastily as he remembers Erik's command, "Yes, this is OK" he nods satisfied and proceeds to tie Charles' wrists to the headboard.

 

When he's done, he kneels behind Charles and runs a hand through Charles' hair scratching his scalp eliciting a full body shiver from his cat then caresses his shoulders and back. He replaces his hand with his mouth and sucks at his flesh, leaving marks on Charles' skin as he runs his hands up and down the fronts of his thighs. He then cups Charles' balls and massages them.

 

Charles' breathing is labored and his skin is glistening with sweat. He moans at Erik's touch, breath catching when he finally leaves his balls in favour of his cock, giving it a few slow but firm strokes then letting it go. 

 

He scoots back to kiss and lick at Charles' ass then he parts his cheeks and tongues his entrance. At that Charles' knees give way but Erik catches him. Charles moans, and whispers breathlessly, "I'm sorry I moved" Erik weaves a hand through Charles' hair while balancing himself with the other.  He pulls at his hair to turn his head then kisses him and bites his lips, "I forgive you" at that Charles whimpers, "Erik, please."

 

"Please, what?" Erik asks as releases his hair, kisses his shoulder then bites it, "Fuck. Yes! Please bite me again" Erik happily complies enjoying the whimper that escapes Charles' lips. "Fuck me. Please, Erik" Charles is desperate. He's been craving sex for too long and hardly getting any and Erik's pace is driving him insane. It’s as if he’s mapping his body with his mouth.

 

Erik kisses his shoulder then straightens and brushes Charles' hair from his face, "Shhh. It's all right, baby. You may move as you please now" Charles nods, "Thank you" Erik kisses his shoulder again then moves to lube his fingers. He takes his time stretching him open. Charles is delirious by the time he has three fingers inside him, "Erik, please. I need you" he sobs, "I need you" Erik withdraws his fingers, whispering, "Hey, easy. I just don't want you to get hurt"

 

"I know but please, please, please" Charles is no longer coherent. His body is flushed and sweaty. He's reached the point where he's trembling with need.

 

Erik pulls on the condom and lubricates it then slowly pushes into Charles. He's so hard it hurts but goes slowly nonetheless and Charles pushes back trying to get more of Erik inside him. Charles' moans are almost whines now. When Erik is all the way in, he puts a hand on Charles' shoulder while the other is wrapped around the base of his tail. He starts thrusting and Charles meets his thrusts with his own.

 

"God, Charles, you're so tight."  His thrusts start slow; almost all the way out then all the way in. He hits Charles' prostate several times, "Ahhhh, yes, yes, yes. Faster, please" Erik speeds up, grunting with every snap of his hips. His thrusts become more frantic as he feels his own orgasm approaching.

 

He lets go of Charles' tail and bends over him to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Charles is crying at this point, calling Erik's name over and over. When Erik is about to come, he thrusts furiously into Charles, "Come for me, baby" Charles cries out and comes, clenching around Erik who groans and follows shortly calling out Charles' name.

 

Charles collapses on the bed with his hands suspended above his head, the tie biting into his flesh, his breathing fast and erratic. Erik hurriedly unties him then falls to the bed, pulling him to his chest. Charles wraps his heavy limbs around Erik who slowly strokes Charles' hair and back as he kisses his head. He murmurs soothingly into his hair as Charles' trembling body begins to relax.

 

"You were amazing, Charles. You were so good for me." Charles smiles tiredly, "Thank you" he says and Erik tightens his arms around him. "I love you, Charles" Erik whispers and Charles kisses his chest, "I love you too, Erik"

 


	10. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone.
> 
> Here's the final chapter of this fic. Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. I truly appreciate them. I hope I didn't let anyone down too much and I hope you like the ending.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Butterynutjob because she was my inspiration for a huge portion of it and also because this fic would have never seen the light of day had it not been for her. Thank you, darling *hugs*

 

 

**One month later.**

The alarm clock goes off at 6:30 in the morning; Charles groans and sends it flying off the night stand, effectively shutting it up. He feels Erik’s arm wrap around his waist and he pushes back into the touch, “Remind me again of why I’m doing this to myself” he croaks out to a chuckling Erik, “Because you’re dying to get that job as a lab assistant at Stark Pharmaceuticals and you can’t do it without finishing this course, the title of which I still can’t pronounce.” Charles giggles, “Do I want it really bad?” Erik turns him over so he’s facing him, kisses him softly and smiles, “Really, really bad” Charles kisses him again but still doesn’t get out of bed, pretty content with where he is in Erik’s arms.

 

Erik, however, untangles himself and gets out of bed, “If you get up now we may have time for a quickie in the shower before we have to head out” Charles springs out of bed and beats Erik to the bathroom and starts the water. Erik laughs and shakes his head. His cat is insatiable but he isn’t complaining. Sex with Charles is the best he’s ever had in his life. He was worried at first that Charles might not be into bondage as much as himself but so far he’s been very receptive to whatever Erik suggests. Erik smiles fondly at Charles as he steps into the shower stall remembering how Charles literally meowed, which is rare occurrence, as he came after Erik took off the nipple clamps. Charles is full of surprises and he’s glad he’s the only one allowed to discover them.

 

Charles pulls him close as soon as he joins him and kisses him hungrily. Erik groans into the kiss as Charles runs his claws over Erik’s back and ass. Erik, however, pulls back with a small kiss to Charles’ nose. He reaches for Charles’ earplugs and puts them in place. He then guides him to stand under the cascading water. Charles, naturally, complies and watches with a small smile as Erik takes the shampoo and squirts some of it onto his palm. Charles then moves forward and purrs as he closes his eyes when Erik starts to lather the shampoo into his hair and massage his scalp. When he’s done he rinses it off and starts on Charles’ body, washing it with his bare hands. He admires the marks on Charles’ ass from the candle wax he used on him the night before, careful not to rub them.

 

Charles is moaning by the time Erik is washing him off, incapable of keeping himself from touching any part of Erik that is close enough to touch. Erik moves him from under the shower and removes the earplugs, kissing Charles’ neck and biting his jaw, “I love you” he murmurs against his collarbone, “I love you too” Charles replies as he runs his hands through Erik’s hair. Erik let it grow longer for Charles’ sake and he can’t help the wave of affection and arousal at the thought of Erik doing that just for him. He moans and arches his back as Erik sucks on his nipples and licks down his happy trail, ending at his hard cock.

 

Erik takes him in his mouth and Charles leans against the wall for support. Erik holds him at the base with one hand as the other fondles his balls. Charles happily pulls at Erik’s hair and scratches lightly at his shoulders. Erik told him once how he loves it when Charles is just himself in bed, he loves it when he purrs or meows or scratches at Erik’s back and shoulders and ass. Charles is aware that he can seriously hurt Erik with his claws, so he is always careful not to scratch too hard or dig in too deep.

 

When he is about to come, he taps Erik’s shoulder lightly in warning, gasping as Erik sucks hard and hollows his cheeks. Charles comes with a groan, his body shivering.

 

Erik stands up and kisses Charles who wraps both hands around Erik's erection. Erik thrusts into his hands and grunts. Charles tries to get to his knees to return the favour properly but Erik stops him, placing Charles' hands on his cock again, "That's all right, baby. I'd rather kiss you" Charles smiles shyly and offers his lips up for Erik who accepts the invitation and devours Charles' mouth. He sucks and bites at Charles' lips and neck as Charles strokes him. Erik finally comes with a moan muffled by Charles' lips.

 

Erik washes off the come spattered on Charles' torso, "Go start the coffee machine then dry your tail and get dressed. I'll only be a minute, and don't forget the ointment for your ass or you'll be uncomfortable all day" Charles kisses him lightly, "Yes, Erik."

 

Charles is still blow drying his tail by the time Erik emerges from the bathroom. Erik takes the blow dryer and does it himself. Once he's satisfied that Charles' tail is dry, Erik turns off the dryer and puts it away before kissing Charles' nose. Charles hugs him briefly, "Thanks, love. I'll wait for you in the kitchen" Erik nods in agreement and gets dressed.

 

When Erik is done he goes to the kitchen to find his coffee ready and buttered toast waiting for him at the table. He sits opposite Charles and takes a sip from his coffee then sighs, "Thanks, baby. The coffee is perfect as always" Charles smiles with a blush, "Anytime," then he adds as he remembers, "Could you please pick up the dry cleaning on your way home. My afternoon class might run a little later than usual"

 

"Yeah, sure, you need anything else?" Charles shakes his head. "All right then. Come on lets go. We're running late." They leave the apartment together, kiss in front of the building saying their goodbyes then part ways.

 

Charles is excited as he gets to class not only because he is building himself a future career, but also because he can't stop thinking about the gift he has bought for Erik. It was a commissioned thing that he paid for in cash so it wouldn't show up in a bank statement and ruin the surprise. He can't wait to see what Erik thinks of it. He's hoping he would like and accept it. He doesn't know what he'll do if Erik says 'no'. He has no more time to obsess over the matter though as he loses himself in the rush of classes.

 

Erik picks up the dry cleaning on his way home. He unlocks the door to the apartment expecting Charles to still be in class but he is surprised to see he's already home.

 

He finds Charles in the kitchen, cooking, "Hey, babe. What are you doing home early?" he says walking up to Charles and wrapping his arms around his waist, peering over his shoulder to see what he's cooking. "Hey, love. I thought I'd surprise you" Erik kisses his shoulder; "Consider me surprised" Charles giggles, "Dinner isn't the surprise, silly" he twists around and kisses Erik noisily on the lips. "It's not?" Erik asks and Charles shakes his head, "Nope" Erik kisses his neck and lets go to get a beer, "Want one?" Erik asks brandishing a beer bottle, "Yes, please" Erik opens it for him and hands it over. Charles kisses him in thanks.

 

"So, what's the surprise?" Erik asks as he sits at the kitchen table sipping his beer. Charles rolls his eyes, "It wouldn't be much of surprise if I just tell you what it is" Erik replies with a mischievous grin, "I know but I had to try" Charles smiles and shakes his head at his boyfriend, "You'll find out soon enough. I'll show it to you after dinner" Erik sighs in defeat, "Fine, you need help with anything?" Charles shakes his head again, "No, thank you. You just go get changed. I'm almost done."

 

They have dinner in relative silence occasionally sharing information about their day. They clear the table together and do the dishes. Once they're done, Charles leads him to the couch and straddles him. Erik asks between heated kisses, "I'd be surprised if this were my surprise because that's no surprise at all" Charles pinches his nipples and Erik jumps, "Hey" Charles kisses him once more, "Wait here. I'll be right back" Erik does as he's told and waits.

 

Charles returns a couple of minutes later and straddles Erik again. He holds out one of the black velvet boxes he has in his hands. Erik takes it puzzled, and then opens it. Inside the box there is a slim strip of leather with a small platinum disc hanging from its center. He runs a finger over the fine leather then looks at Charles who seems to be holding his breath. Erik looks back at the collar then picks it up. He turns the disc over and finds, in very fine print, Property of Erik Lehnsherr, engraved on the back.

 

"Charles?" Erik asks breathlessly. "I'm yours, Erik" Charles whispers, "Always have been and always will be," Erik just stares at him in awe, "You want to wear this?" Charles answers, "Yes, Erik" he is still in shock and has to make sure Charles knows what he's asking, "Do you want to wear this in bed or.." Charles interrupts him, "No, I want to wear it all the time and everywhere" Erik's eyes sting, "Are you sure about this?" Charles smiles, "More than anything."

 

Erik lets out a breath and sets the box aside, preparing to clasp the collar around Charles' neck but Charles holds his hands in his to stop him, "Open the other box first" he instructs him and hands it over. Erik opens it and finds a long platinum chain with a small disc just like the one on Charles' collar. He turns the disc to read the inscription. It says: I belong with CX.

 

The different wording doesn't escape Erik and it breaks his heart, "I can't wear this, Charles" Charles' face blanches, tears springing to his eyes, and nods, "I...I... understand. I'm sorry" he makes to move off Erik's lap but he doesn't let him, "You don't understand, Charles" Charles' tears run down his face, "I don't?" Erik shakes his head and kisses Charles softly, "We will need to change the inscription" Charles lets out a sob and Erik holds him close, burying his face in his neck.

 

"Shhhh. Don't cry, hear me out" Erik pulls back and holds Charles' face in his hands, "When a cat wears a collar the wording is obligatory by law so..." Charles sniffles and interrupts, "I don't mind the wording. It's true in every sense of the word. I'm yours" he says holding one of Erik's hands to his chest trying to convey that he doesn't mean it as a pet but as someone who loves Erik and belongs to him. Erik understands, "I know, baby. What I mean is that it's unfair to be forced to use this phrase even if you don't mind it" Charles shrugs and Erik continues, "So if you have to do it then so will I. I want my chain to say: Property of Charles Xavier because I am. I am your property as much as you are mine"

 

Charles starts sobbing again and Erik crushes him to his chest. Charles pulls back only to crush Erik's mouth with his then hands him the collar. Erik takes it and clasps it around Charles' neck, "I love you, Charles Xavier" Charles kisses him briefly then slips the chain around Erik's neck, "I love you too, Erik Lehnsherr. Wear it until we change the inscription" Erik nods then holds the disc between his fingers and rubs his thumb over it, smiling.

 

Charles interrupts his thoughts, "You're right about it being unfair though. I don't mind it because I'm with you but what about all the other cats? Besides, that's not the only unfair law there is where cats are concerned" Erik kisses him, "How about we try to change the unfair laws one at a time?" Charles grins, "Deal."

 

What Charles doesn't fully understand is that Erik actually means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Anyway, don't be a stranger and come find me on tumblr :D  
> http://messedup4good.tumblr.com/


End file.
